Stairway to Heaven
by chanelpinks
Summary: Basado en el manga 'Stairway to Heaven' de Honma Akira / Eren Jaeger es un recién graduado de la academia solo para que al final sea solo un 'chico de escritorio' en el FBI. Ahora ha sido elegido para custodiar a un ex agente traído de prisión, un hombre que cuya misión y vida tienen un límite. ¿Podra el Agente convivir con el Convicto en la mision otorgada? /Riren/AU/Lemon
1. Chapter 1

_Primero que nada Esta historia está totalmente basada en una historia independiente del manga ''Last Portrait'' de la Autora __Honma Akira__ titulado ''Stairway to Heaven.'' Además que los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son obra del Autor Hajime Isayama._

**.**

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno / BL

**Stairway to Heaven**

Capítulo I

_- Convicto –_

_._

_._

_._

Washington DC, Cuartel General del FBI

''_! Hey Jaeger!, pon estos datos de cifras en estos documentos y transmítelos a la sucursal. ''_ Exclamo un hombre entregando el bulto de papeles dejándolos caer abruptamente en el escritorio del joven.

''_Eh… Auruo ¿cifrar todo esto?''_ Respondió el menor observando el montón de hojas que acaparaban todo el escritorio.

''_Si, todo esto al final del día. ''_ Respingo el castaño con el ceño fruncido recargando una de sus manos en el escritorio del chico.

''_S-sí señor. ''_ Dijo Eren temeroso tomando las montañas de hojas rápidamente.

''_Tú tienes talento para esto. Todos aquí están ocupados con otras investigaciones. '' _Replico Auruo con tono sarcástico mirándolo burlonamente_. ''Cuando se trata de este tipo de tareas, nadie puede competir con tu experiencia. ''_ Concluyo el mayor mirando al joven con desprecio.

Eren careció de comentarios pues solo se dignó a seguir con la tarea encomendada, sabía que lo que decía Auruo era verdad, unirse al FBI solía ser un sueño para él. Ahora, tan solo fueron seis meses desde su traslado y su único campo de experiencia eran ese tipo de ''tareas de escritorio''.

Él sabía que no tenía el coraje y la fuerza suficiente como la de sus colegas pero la determinación fue lo que logro que el pasara la academia. Eren lo único que quería era la oportunidad de hacer algo importante en su campo.

El joven seguía tecleando en su computadora cuando algo capto su atención, por los pasillos del cuartel cruzo un hombre de corta estatura vestido con ropa informal pero con sus manos esposadas y dos agentes a cada lado de él.

El convicto no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro. El menor se encontró con los ojos gélidos de aquel hombre causándole un leve escalofrió además que le pareció extraño que este no forcejeaba pues Eren estaba acostumbrado ya a cualquier tipo de reos los cuales siempre hacían forcejeos cuando los agentes los guiaban hacia la sala de interrogación, pero aquel hombre parecía diferente. Lucia tan…sereno.

''_Oye ¿que no aquel es Lance Rivaille? ¿No lo habían encerrado?'' _ Comento uno de los agentes mientras observaban como encaminaban a aquel convicto entre los pasillos del cuartel._ '' ¿Qué hace un convicto criminal en el cuartel del FBI?'' _Replico otro de los agentes en voz baja. Eren escuchaba curioso mientras comentaban sobre Rivaille sin perderle la vista de encima.

Los agentes que custodiaban a Rivaille se juntaron frente a la oficina del comandante general donde este los esperaba. El comandante se acercó a Rivaille quedando a corta distancia de él, ambos se lanzaban miradas aperas hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a hablar.

''_Hola Erwin'' _Saludo Rivaille al superior del cuartel lanzándole una mirada desafiante al rubio.

''_Rivaille…''_ Replico el Comandante Erwin.

''_Este lugar todavía sigue húmedo como una toalla mojada. Un hombre puede respirar con mayor facilidad en un colectivo de mariguana, ahí menos moho. '' _ Dijo Rivaille en tono burla al comandante.

''_Aun no puedo creer en lo que te convertiste. ''_

El convicto ignoro el comentario del superior quien solo le miraba con decepción. Eren, los agentes y el personal les observaban desde lejos con intriga, aún era desconocida la razón por la que aquel criminal se encontraba en el cuartel y lo peor era que al parecer este era bastante conocido por el comandante y algunos agentes del FBI.

''_Perdón por decir esto pero… no hay nada en que creer, esto es la realidad Erwin. '' _Respondió Rivaille en seco.

Ambos hombres seguían observándose desafiantes hasta que uno de los agentes tomo al convicto y lo llevaron hacía una de las salas del cuartel. Eren lo perdió de vista mientras guiaban a Rivaille hacia uno de los cuartos.

El joven Logro recordar el nombre de aquel extraño pues le parecía bastante familiar, se acercó al monitor que tenía al frente y comenzó a teclear en el teclado del computador, sintió una extraña sensación mientras se infiltraba en la base de datos del reo a quien tenían custodiado, pues la curiosidad le mataba. El de ojos verdes miraba el monitor sin parpadear mientras buscaba los datos de Rivaille con desesperación, hasta que lo encontró.

''_Lance Rivaille. Transferido al cuartel del FBI, contrarresto terrorista en la unidad de la sucursal de NY en el 2001. Fue encontrado filtrando información confidencial a Rusia en Mayo del 2003. Disparo y mato al agente_ _Erd Yin quien lo había descubierto en el acto. Juzgado y condenado en Diciembre del mismo año. ''_

Eren Seguía leyendo los datos del convicto sorprendido ante tal información pero pronto su expresión se congelo al leer una fecha programada.

''_Fecha programada para la ejecución. 2 de Julio, 2004. ''_ Leyó el de ojos verdes atreves del monitor sorprendido. _''Dos de julio, en una semana. Tiene siete días de vida. ''_ Repitió el joven novato sobresaltado.

.

.

.

Sala de Interrogación

''_Ahora, ¿Por qué el FBI quiere a un convicto criminal y peor… a un traidor? Seguro pasaron muchas cosas durante mi ausencia director. '' _Exclamo Rivaille quien se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa dándole frente al hombre quien le Interrogaba.

''_Hubo un accidente en Seattle hoy. ''_ Contesto el director_. ''Un coche-bomba con un temporizador sujeto a este. Por suerte, nadie salió herido. Un carro robado…la bomba fue hecha de materiales fáciles de conseguir causado un daño insignificante. '' _Concluyo el agente.

''_La vieja táctica de ''bomba del tiempo y el coche robado'' ¿huh?'' _Contesto Rivaille alzando una ceja._ '' Así que no había un objetivo, solo un discriminado acto de terrorismo. ''_

El Agente le miro con indiferencia y saco de su bolsillo un disquete posicionándolo sobre la mesa.

''_Después del incidente, este disco lo mandaron a la oficina central. Contiene un juego de simulación. No podemos pasar de la pantalla de introducción, pero explica las premisas de la búsqueda de bombas que han sido plantadas en varias áreas metropolitanas. ''_

'' _¿Y? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?''_ Cuestiono Rivaille frunciendo el ceño observando detenidamente al agente sentado frente a él_. '' ¿Por lo menos ustedes saben si ese disco tan solo fue la idea de algún cabrón que solo está jugando, Mike?_

''_Lo sabremos hasta mañana''_ Respondió el hombre haciendo que Rivaille se sorprendiera_. ''En este juego, la bomba se suelta en una ciudad mayor cada día empezando desde Seattle. El orden es: Seattle, Chicago, Boston, San Francisco, Los Ángeles, Nueva York… y en siete días, la explosión de una bomba nuclear en el centro de DC marks Das Fin. '' _Rivaille le miro perplejo escuchando a Mike con atención mientras este continuaba. _''Si este disco fue realmente enviado por un terrorista lo mismo que ocurrió hoy podría ocurrir mañana en Chicago. ''_

''_En siete días…es mi ejecución. ''_ Respondió el moreno aun sorprendido.

''_No tenemos ninguna explicación del porqué, pero el nombre del mensajero, en el empaque del disquete en el que venía, tenía el remitente de…''Erd Yin'' El agente que tu supuestamente asesinaste hace un año. '' _Declaro el director.

Rivaille se congelo al escuchar al agente, recordando a Erd Yin cuando ya hacia muerto en los suelos hace apenas un año aun sin saber el porqué de aquel disquete o la razón por la que él estaba metido en todo esto.

'' _¿Aun te preguntas que tienes que ver tu en esto?''_ Pregunto el agente al convicto.

''_Entiendo. ''_ Rivaille lanzó un suspiro _''Estoy muerto de todas formas. Así que si alguien busca problemas, no me puede lastimar. Pero yo no les hare ningún favor a ustedes. ''_

El Director apretó los puños sobre la mesa de la sala.

'' _¿Qué es lo que quieres?'' _Cuestiono el agente en seco.

''_Nada irrazonable. ''_ Respondió el moreno con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

Del otro lado de cuartel se encontraba Eren aun tecleando en el computador realizando los pedidos de Auruo, el joven sentía que terminaría quizá hasta la mañana si continuaba con aquella tarea enmendada.

''_Oye Jaeger''_ La voz de uno de sus compañeros lo saco de sus pensamientos.

''_Ve y compra un refresco y unos malboro._ '' Ordeno uno de los agentes al menor.

'' _¿Huh?'_' Eren le observo desde su escritorio confundido ante la petición.

'' _Es para el convicto, orden del director. Hombre, el FBI no debería tener que atender a un condenado a muerte. '' _Suspiro el agente posando una de sus manos sobre su nuca.

''Y… ¿tú quieres que yo…?''

''Nadie tiene sus manos libres'' Replico el agente.

''Si, señor'' Respondió Eren resignado. No era como si el tuviera el tiempo libre tampoco.

.

.

.

Sala de Interrogación

''_Así que… ¿quieres autonomía completa hasta el día de tu ejecución?''_ Cuestiono el hombre a Rivaille estando de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. _'' Supongo que no habrá problema. Pero como a seguranza, tendrás asignado a un ''perro guardián'' para garantizar que no realices ninguna clase de escape. '' _Mike observo a Rivaille detenidamente, no es como si tuviese alguna otra opción, así que no tenía de otra más que aceptar la petición.

''_Bien. ''_

''_Muy bien, entonces. '' _El director lanzó una seña a uno de sus colegas que se encontraban frente a la puerta de la sala. _''Dispón a la Unidad anti-terrorismo en…''_

Pronto la puerta de la sala se abrió ruidosamente interrumpiendo al director, ambos hombres observaron a Eren jadeante quien había causado molestia al entrar trayendo lo que le habían comendado momentos antes.

''_Traje…traje los Malboros y el Refresco…''_ Dijo Eren entrecortado.

Rivaille observo al menor curioso mientras este entraba por la puerta y se acercaba hasta la mesa donde se encontraban trayendo todas las cosas que él había pedido. Le causo algo de gracia la ineptitud con la que Eren se acercaba hacía ellos con las cosas que tenía sobre sus manos.

''_Ah, sí. Dáselos a él, Por favor. ''_ Respondió Mike apuntando a Rivaille con la mirada.

''_Si, señor…'' _Dijo Eren aun jadeando mientras se acercaba al convicto.

''_A-aquí tiene. ''_ Exclamo Eren mientras le brindaba los cigarrillos a Rivaille con torpeza. Este le lanzo una mirada insociable lo que sorprendió al menor.

Eren noto como Rivaille bajo la mirada hacia su gafete.

'' _Pareces un miembro de la unidad anti-terrorismo. ''_ Comento el criminal confundiendo a Eren.

'' _¿Eh?''_

''_Me gusta su actitud. Lo llevare Mike…''_

Eren lo miro con sorpresa sin entender a lo que se refería, el director sin en cambio tenía una expresión de ''No puedes hablar en serio'' en su rostro.

''_Como mi perro guardián. '' _Concluyo Rivaille alzando una ceja y mirando a Eren burlonamente dejando al menor desconcertado. El chico tenía el presentimiento de que esto no iba a ser bueno.

Continuara…

.

.

.

_._

_Aquí termina el primer capítulo, esta sería básicamente la introducción, es algo corta pero tratare de hacer los próximos capítulos más largos, nose cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia, pero como el manga es básicamente como un oneshot de más o menos unos 50 hojas creo que me alcanzara para uno capítulos :') Me facino este manga desde la primera vez que lo lei :'D y no pude evitar pensar en Riren xD no se… Keith me recuerda mucho a Rivaille3 alksjdaksjdas, Ahh espero con ansias sus comentarios o sugerencias, espero no haber arruinado esta genialosa historia ToT_

_Para los que leer la historia de One-sided Love, la dejare en una breve pausa por falta de inspiración TToTT pero igual tratare de continuarla3:) _

_Gracias por leer! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Esta historia está totalmente basada en una historia independiente del manga ''Last Portrait'' de la Autora __Honma Akira__ titulado ''Stairway to Heaven.'' Además los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son obra del Autor Hajime Isayama._

_._

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno** /** BL **/** Spoilers del Manga Original

.

**Stairway to Heaven**

Capítulo II

_- Amenaza -_

''_Me gusta su actitud. Lo llevare Mike…'' _

Eren lo miro con sorpresa sin entender a lo que se refería, el director sin en cambio tenía una expresión de ''No puedes hablar en serio'' en su rostro.

''_Como mi perro guardián. '' _Concluyo Rivaille alzando una ceja y lanzándole una mirada socarrona dejando al menor desconcertado. El chico tenía el presentimiento de que esto no iba a ser bueno.

.

.

.

Aparentemente Eren termino accediendo a la bizarra oportunidad de poder custodiar a un ex agente del FBI siendo este su ''Perro Guardián'' como Rivaille le había llamado anteriormente, nunca en su sano juicio creería en una oportunidad tan grande, quizá para algunos agentes no sería la gran cosa pero para él, salir de ese escritorio ya era un avance muy importante desde el momento que entro a las oficinas del FBI.

Habían pasado tan solo unas horas desde que el ex agente había comenzado a descifrar el gran paradigma que brindaba aquel intrigante disquete, este ya hacia sentado en una de las salas del cuartel frente a un computador portátil que estaba situado en una pequeña mesa.

El cuarto estaba completamente cerrado al igual que una sala de interrogación pero esta contaba con cámaras de seguridad ya que nadie los observaba desde el otro lado de las paredes, solo estaba una mesa cuadrada y dos sillas, una donde estaba Rivaille y en la otra Eren quien lo observaba detenidamente casi sin parpadear, pareciera que había tomado su trabajo muy enserio.

''_hmm, Este juego no es tan simple como creí que sería. _'' Dijo Rivaille tecleando en el computador mientras recargaba una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y fumando un cigarrillo. '_'No como esa basura que venden…''_ Rivaille replico aburrido mientras masajeaba su nuca y teniendo una cara de frustración en su rostro.

El mayor seguía diciendo comentarios irrelevantes mientras que Eren no quitaba su vista de encima sobre moreno. El menor parecía un robot, apenas y movía un dedo, se encontraba estoico sobre la silla estando frente a Rivaille quien seguía con un rostro de aburrimiento descifrando aquel juego extraño.

El mayor noto la manera en la que Eren se comportaba causándole gracia.

''_Mira, mocoso…''_ Exclamo Rivaille haciendo que Eren se tensara más de la cuenta. _''Este cuarto está equipado con una cámara. Eso significa que tienes permitido parpadear, ¿capisce?'' _Bufo el mayor sarcásticamente.

Eren le miro con sorpresa, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas apretó los puños y respingo.

''_!E-estoy bien, del modo en el que soy!''_ Dijo Eren sobre exaltado captando la atención del mayor quien lo miraba curioso. '_' !Estoy haciendo mi trabajo!'' _Respondió el menor aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

''_Estoy haciendo mi trabajo…hmm'' _Arremedo Rivaille en tono de burla para después soplar de su cigarrillo.

Eren frunció el ceño pensando en que Rivaille era un completo idiota, estaba prácticamente burlándose de él haciéndolo sentir tan diminuto a pesar de que era Eren quien debería ser el que le intimidara. Después pensó como es que el mayor estaba tan despreocupado pues su ejecución estaba cerca, era extraño como es que el azabache actuara como si no pasaría absolutamente nada en esta semana. En su última semana de vida…

''_Ya me falta una etapa. ''_ Dijo el moreno sacando a Eren de sus pensamientos_. ''Pero DC me va a tomar un tiempo al parecer. '' _Comento esto último rascándose la nuca.

'' _!Eh!, ¿Solo una? Pero si solo llevas tres horas tratando de descifrar el juego. ''_

El mayor no dijo nada solo miraba a Eren aburrido, al menor le parecía increíble la rapidez en la que Rivaille comenzaba a descodificar aquel juego en donde las bombas estaban plantadas pensando en que nadie de la Unidad de Anti Terrorismo pudieron siquiera pasar de la introducción del disquete.

'' _A pesar de mi apariencia, tengo un coeficiente intelectual de 200. Tengo memorizada toda la base de datos de la lista de criminales. _'' Dijo el mayor posando su cigarrillo sobre sus labios para después succionarlo sin quitar la mirada de encima del computador. '_' Estar en la jaula, me hizo ver muchas caras familiares. Me enferma. ''_

''_Ah''_

Eren se quedó sin palabras, le sorprendía el hecho de que Rivaille tuvieran el coeficiente intelectual tan alto, aunque esa inteligencia era un desperdicio ahora que él era un convicto.

.

.

"_¡Rivaille!"_

Un grito desesperado sonó al azotarse la puerta de la habitación contra la pared. El comandante Erwin apareció frente a ambos chicos captando su atención.

''_Erwin…''_ Exclamo el mayor observándolo confundido.

''_Mike me ha notificado, tomaste el caso a cambio de siete días de autonomía…'' _Dijo Erwin en seco acercándose a Rivaille.

''_Así es. ''_ Respondió el ex agente sacándose el cigarrillo de sus labios sin mirar al comandante.

'' _!Rivaille! ¡Alguien con tu capacidad mental debería ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder tomar un ''amparo'' del presidente! '' _Grito Erwin al convicto realmente enojado '_'! Siete días de libertad es una miseria comparado con…!''_

'' _Vete a la mierda ¡Esto no tiene que ver contigo!'' _Rivaille alzo la voz irritado interrumpiendo al rubio.

Eren estaba boquiabierto presenciando la escena perplejo sin poder hacer o decir nada.

''_Mate a uno de los tuyos, deberías estar feliz de verme morir. '' _Escupió Rivaille con voz ronca levantándose de su asiento bruscamente dándole la espalda a Erwin.

Erwin intento llamar de nuevo su atención pero fue rápidamente ignorado por el moreno. Rivaille se acercó a la puerta de la sala tratando de abrirla aun con el enojo pero Eren se percató de esto y se acercó al mayor rápidamente levantándose de su asiento.

''_Espere un… ¿A-a dónde cree que va?'' _cuestiono el menor al convicto.

Este le lanzó una mirada asesina y sin soltar la perilla de la puerta le respondió...

''_Voy a orinar, o ¿Prefieres que lo haga aquí?''_

Rivaille no espero a que Eren respondiera y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta ferozmente. El menor trato de seguirlo pero Erwin lo detuvo.

''_Esta bien, el no tratara de huir'' _Dijo Erwin tranquilo con la mirada baja.

Eren asintió al comandante recuperando compostura pero aún estaba conmocionado por la sorpresa de la escena de hace un momento.

_._

_._

_._

''_Escuche que encontrarse varias bombas sin haberte levantado de tu asiento asignado. ''_

Ahora Eren y Rivaille se encontraba dentro de la oficina del Director Mike este estando frente a ellos desde su escritorio.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que el convicto había descifrado gran parte del juego que se le había otorgado. Después de la pequeña discusión con Erwin, Eren se había decidido en ir en busca de Rivaille pues ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que había salido de la sala donde se encontraban ambos, pero antes de salir paro su camino pues el mayor volvía a entrar por la puerta indicándole que iría con el Director.

''_El reconocimiento es una orden supongo. Tu muerte será una desafortunada perdida. ''_ Mike hablo dirigiendo su mirada hacia Rivaille.

''_No es como si te importara. '' _Respondió el ex agente en seco mirando al Director con desprecio.

''_No digas eso. '' _Exclamo Mike con una media sonrisa.

Eren miro de reojo a Rivaille con preocupación, a decir verdad sentía algo de pena ante la situación en la que el azabache se encontraba, ya el hecho de tener los días contados era suficiente como para sentirse miserable, pero el mayor actuaba como si no le importase, como si no tuviera una razón de existencia, como si esperase morir con ansias. Esa era la impresión que tenía el castaño lo que le hacía sentirse más curioso por el ex agente, el cual era todo un misterio.

''_El explosivo restante es un dispositivo nuclear. La investigación debe permanecer en absoluta discreción para prevenir el pánico. ''_ Dijo Mike cruzando sus manos sobre su escritorio de madera, mirando fijamente hacia este como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo_. '' Sin embargo, en el peor de los casos un plan de contingencia…''_

''_Eso no será necesario. ''_ Interrumpió Rivaille. '_'Estoy seguro. La bomba no es una bomba nuclear. ''_

Eren y Mike se sorprendieron mirando al ex agente desconcertados ante su declaración, el director se recompuso y miro extrañado al ex agente.

'' _¿En que te basas? '' _Cuestiono el superior a Rivaille.

'' Vamos… Confía en mí. '' Rivaille lanzó una mirada socarrona al director _''Perdón por dejarlo hasta aquí pero necesito aire. Todo este maldito moho me está matando. '' _Concluyo el moreno acercándose a la puerta de salida.

''_! Espera un momento Rivaille! ¡Aun tienes trabajo que hacer!''_ Mike alzo la voz bastante frustrado ante la situación.

''_Estoy trabajando bajo una condición''_ Dijo el ex agente volteando abruptamente hacia Mike alzando una ceja. _''Completa autonomía''_ Bufo Rivaille lanzando una mirada desafiante.

El convicto salió de la oficina seguido por Eren azotando la puerta de nueva cuenta.

.

.

.

La luna iluminaba la ciudad creando un ambiente agradable, ya era de noche y Eren trataba de alcanzar a Rivaille quien había salido de repente de la oficina del Director para así dirigirse a las afueras del cuartel para tomarse un supuesto respiro. El menor jadeando corría hasta donde se encontraba el moreno aun cuando las personas le miraban confundidas ante la torpeza con la que se acercaba al ex agente.

Eren aún seguía desconcertado ante la información dada hacia el director pues este había declarado que la bomba no era una bomba exactamente dicho esto sin tener las suficientes bases.

''_! Espere un momento! ''_ Grito Eren a Rivaille quien estaba frente a él aun caminando. '' _¿C-cómo sabe que el dispositivo no es nuclear?'' _Pregunto el castaño entre cortado aun tratando de seguirle el paso.

El ex agente paro de golpe haciendo que Eren se estremeciera y dirigió su mirada al menor.

''_Instinto''_ Replico el convicto.

Una gota de sudor recorrió a los costados del rostro de Eren desconcertado ante la respuesta_._

''_Tengo una buena cabeza y buenos instintos para ir con ello. Aun cuando era Agente la mayor parte del tiempo trabaje mis casos por instinto, y siempre estaba en lo correcto cual sea el objetivo, así que…relájate. '' _Replico el mayor despreocupado.

Eren quizá no era el mejor de todos en el FBI, quizá carecía de habilidades pero lo que siempre mantuvo fue su moral y convicción ante lo que fuera, por lo que el comentario del mayor le afecto bastante haciendo que este se frustrase.

'' _¿! A-así que no tienes ninguna Ética!? ¿! Acaso tienes algo respeto por la vida humana!?'' _Eren por primera vez le grito a Rivaille lo que causo una gran impresión a este_, _él menor se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. '_'Quizá estar al pendiente de tu muerte hace que a ti no te importe lo que le pase a los demás pero…''_

''_Hey, espera…''_

''_! Me pregunto si deberás te das cuenta de lo que podría causar un desastre nuclear! _Eren apretó los puños realmente frustrado sin percatarse de lo que decía.

''_Espera…''_

''_! Trata de tomar esta situación más enserio!'' _El menor volvió a interrumpir a Rivaille quien miro con enojo a este.

''_! Cállate!'' _Rivaille le grito tomándolo del cuello bruscamente.

Eren lo miro perplejo sin decir nada mientras este lo apretaba con fuerza. Ambos rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia casi rosando la nariz del otro.

'' _!Dios!, ¡No pierdas la compostura y no me alces la voz a mí!. '' _Refuto Rivaille irritado.

Eren desvió la mirada entristecido, realmente había hecho enojar al moreno. El ex agente se percató de la expresión consternada del menor y lo soltó del cuello inmediatamente, Eren poso una de sus manos sobre sus labios cubriendo su boca para ocultar un evidente sonrojo.

''_L-lo siento…''_ El menor se disculpó bajando su cabeza, no podía ver al mayor quien lo miraba con sorpresa_. ''Por favor, ayúdame…'' _Imploro el castaño aun con la cabeza baja, Rivaille solo le miraba confundido.

''_Y-yo no estoy ni siquiera cerca a tu nivel de inteligencia, y no tengo el coraje suficiente como para levantarme por mi mismo…''_ Los ojos de Eren se cristalizaban mientras declaraba algo que Rivaille jamás se imaginó, el mayor no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por el castaño. ''_ Aun con mi mayor esfuerzo…no puedo salvar ni una sola vida. ''_

Eren recordó las agrias palabras de Auruo_ '' Tú tienes talento para esto. Todos aquí están ocupados con otras investigaciones. Cuando se trata de este tipo de tareas, nadie puede competir con tu experiencia. '' _Eran duras, pero ciertas, Eren sabía que no daba el esfuerzo suficiente, y al ver como el mayor desperdiciaba cuanta habilidad este sobrepasaba creaba más frustración en él.

El menor se puso de rodillas sobre el pavimento en modo de desesperación.

''_Te lo suplico. Dame tu fuerza, por favor…_'' Imploro el menor a Rivaille quien lo miraba impresionado.

El ex agente no soltó ninguna palabra, solo se dignaba a observar a Eren quien seguía agachado sobre los suelos, Rivaille estaba consciente de los sentimientos del menor hacia su trabajo, pues cualquiera que lo mirase no lo tomaría enserio y a quien engañaba, pues ni siquiera el mismo lo tomo enserio desde la primera vez que lo miro pero de algo estaba seguro, no cabía duda que el mocoso tenía agallas y una determinación infinita, quizá no era tan fuerte como sus demás colegas pero sus ganas de mejorar eran grandes y eso conmovía al mayor.

''_Relájate, No es solo instinto. ''_ Exclamo Rivaille captando la atención de Eren haciendo que este le voltease a ver._ ''La verdad es que ya pase el juego, La bomba al final solo era una cortina de humo. ''_

'' _¿Cortina de humo?'' _Cuestiono el castaño confundido.

El convicto soltó un suspiro.

''_La escala de la explosión no es lo suficiente, no vale la pena gastar esfuerzo desplantando las bombas. A pesar de ser ciudades grandes, las bombas fueron plantadas donde hubiera poco tráfico humano. Un poco de búsqueda y cualquier persona podría hacer de estas bombas en su garaje. Tan solo es un psicópata llevando su hobby al otro extremo. '' _Concluyo Rivaille fijando su mirada en Eren.

'' _¿Enserio?''_ Cuestiono el menor con un tono de menor preocupación.

''_Enserio. '' _Respondió el convicto comenzando a caminar dándole la espalda a Eren.

'' _¿P-porque le dijiste al director que…? ''_

''_Solo quería ver la cara de ese viejo retorcerse por última vez antes de morir. '' _Bufo el mayor mientras comenzaba a caminar por las calles.

Una gota de sudor se encamino por el costado del rostro de Eren quien no supo que decir ante el comentario aunque le causo algo de gracia en cierto modo.

''_Además, todos esos sujetos solo quieren proteger su reputación, no como tú, nunca se hincarían ante un criminal, para salvar la vida de unos completos extraños.''_

El corazón del menor comenzó a latir con fuerza después de escuchar las palabras del ex agente, haciéndolo sonrojarse más de la cuenta, el moreno comenzaba a causarle sensaciones extrañas sintiendo como si algo se sacudiera en su interior causándole leves cosquillas en el estómago cada vez que Rivaille clavaba su mirada en él.

Eren se levantó de los suelos rápidamente y volvió a seguir el paso del convicto aun sin saber a dónde se dirigían, el menor no alego nada pues sabía que Rivaille podía ser tan libre como quisiera por estar tomando aquel caso, solo se dignaba a acompañarlo, después de todo, no podía quitarle el ojo de encima ya que era su trabajo.

Por otra parte Rivaille estaba pensativo mientras se encaminaban por las calles donde solo las dos siluetas de él y el que lo escoltaba se contemplaban en la noche, el convicto no podía dejar de pensar en el caso que había tomado pues lo que había dicho a Eren y al Director era por una parte, una mentira…

Antes de haberse dirigido con el director y mucho más antes de haber tenido aquella pequeña discusión con Erwin, Rivaille ya había descifrado aquel disquete, Eren no se había dado cuenta por que en aquel momento lo había mandado por mas cigarrillos, en ese instante había descodificado todo llegando a la última etapa donde un mensaje apareció al final en la pantalla.

'' _**¿Disfrutaste del juego? Estaba seguro que tú llegarías hasta aquí. ''**_

Rivaille se había congelado en aquel momento después de leer lo que había aparecido en la pantalla del computador.

''_**No tienes que preocuparte acerca de la bomba nuclear. Fue una mentira para poder conectarme contigo. ''**_

Rivaille creyó que quizá sería otra trampa pues el mensaje era bastante sospechoso, tal vez era alguna clase de distracción, pues claramente no podía confiar en quien hubiera sido el maniaco que había comenzado todo esto.

'' _**Otro amigo Lance Rivaille. Te estará esperando en la Escalera al cielo. ''**_

Rivaille no solía ponerse nervioso ante las amenazas y mucho menos ahora que sus días estaban contados, pero después de haber leído aquel mensaje había arruinado toda la calma que este alguna vez tuvo.

'' _!Rivaille! '_'

La voz de Eren lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras seguían caminando por las calles. Había olvidado por completo que aquel mocoso aun lo custodiaba.

'' _¿Si? ''_ Dijo el ex agente mientras volteaba a ver a quien lo llamaba.

'' _¿A dónde vamos? ¿Veremos a tu familia? '_' Pregunto Eren curioso.

Los ojos de Rivaille se mostraron apagados ante la pregunta del menor quien lo miraba confundido, volvió a darle la espalda y cerro sus ojos.

''_No tengo familia. Eh estado solo toda mi vida. ''_ Replico Rivaille aun dando la espalda a Eren.

''_Lo siento…'' _

Eren se sobresaltó al sentir de nuevo la mirada penetrante de Rivaille quien aún seguía con la misma expresión apagada.

'' _Puedes seguirme si quieres, pero ya no estaremos en Kansas, mocoso. ''_

_._

_._

_._

**Hello~ Eh aquí el segundo capítulo, un poquito más largo :'D En el próximo capítulo ya habrá más tensión sexual entre Rivaille y Eren, les advierto! ;D**

**La verdad es que no sabía si continuar la historia, pues no recibí tantos comentarios… :'c y me desanime un poco, pero amo tanto la historia de starway to heaven que simplemente no pude evitarlo, no pude dejar de escribir!, Aún si no recibo absolutamente nada seguiré con la historia3 :) Muchas Gracias a quienes dejaron Review enserio se los agradesco muchísimo :DD**

**Oh, hare actualización todos los **_**Miércoles **_**por cierto :'DD3 **

**Ohh Ohh Debo advertir que estoy siguiendo el manga de ''Stairway to Heaven'' al pie de la letra, ahí unos pequeños detalles que estoy cambiando pero bien leves, además que me tuve que poner a traducir los chapters del manga original pues no lo encontré en español! D: Asi que dicho esto debo advertir que tendrá mucho spoiler del manga original por si se les antoja leerlo. o**

**Ohh Ohh Ohhh Otro comentario irrelevante…Estoy desesperada por el chapter 51 del manga de SnK, y con todos estos spoilers que andan publicando en Facebook y Tumblr creo que me dara un ataque D: sldjalkfjlas –se desahoga- **

**PD: Por cada review que dejas matas a un titan 030 asi que sean concientes y salven a la humanidad :D **

**PDPD:bueno ya U3U3 Saludos x)! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Esta historia está totalmente basada en una historia independiente del manga ''Last____Portrait'' de la Autora __Honma Akira__ titulado '' Stairway to Heaven. '' Además los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son obra del Autor Hajime Isayama._

_._

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno** /** BL **/** Spoilers del Manga Original

.

**Stairway to Heaven**

Capítulo III

_- Arresto –_

_._

_._

_._

Eren había escuchado la declaración extraña de Rivaille repitiéndosela mentalmente mientras caminaban por las calles en la oscuridad. ¿Ya no estarían en Kansas? Había dicho el ex agente, pero no comprendía a que se refería exactamente aunque a decir verdad, que más daba, seguirlo era su trabajo sin importar a donde fuese… siempre y cuando no cruzara los límites de su autonomía.

El agente y el convicto caminaron hacía los adentros de la ciudad cruzándose por los altos edificios que esta contribuía, pasaron después por unos hoteles, licorerías y bares, parecía ser que estaban en los sitios más _oscuros_ de la localidad.

Después se adentraron hacia un callejón angosto. El menor observaba los alrededores algo nervioso preguntándose en donde se encontraban pero no había señal de alguien que no fuera un vagabundo o una prostituta. Siguieron caminando por el callejón cruzándose por varios locales, hasta que se toparon por una puerta, la cual Rivaille abrió rápidamente y Eren siguiéndole el paso.

Al adentrarse, el agente observaba el lugar desconcertado pues habían entrado a un pequeño bar para nada pintoresco, pero lo que más capto su atención fue el camarero del lugar ya que este observaba a Rivaille con sorpresa desde la barra. Era un hombre mayor, de unos aproximadamente sesenta años.

El ex agente se acercó a la barra y Eren le siguió.

''_Rivaille…''_ Replico aquel hombre con suma sorpresa.

'' _¿Me extrañaste? ''_ Cuestiono el moreno brindándole a aquel hombre una mirada nostálgica.

'' _¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas en la prisión federal. ''_ Pregunto el hombre realmente intrigado, aun sin creer que Rivaille estaba frente a él.

'' _El FBI necesitaba mi ayuda, Así que soy un hombre libre hasta la fecha indicada. '' _Respondió el convicto sereno.

''_Ya veo…'' _Exclamo el camarero con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

''_Lamento en la forma en la que me convertí viejo…'' _Dijo el ex convicto desviando la mirada a algún punto del bar. _'' Sentí que te debía una disculpa, ya que te debo mi vida. ''_

El menor observaba a ambos hombres aun sin entender nada en lo absoluto, la mirada de aquellos individuos parecían afligidas, dándole la impresión de que quizá sería la última vez que se verían, como si fuesen aquellas las últimas palabras que tenía Rivaille para ese hombre cuyo nombre Eren aun desconocía.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del bar creando un poco de tensión en el lugar, hasta que aquel hombre de mayor edad hablo.

''_Rivaille…''_ Llamo el camarero soltando un suspiro. _'' El agente que dicen que mataste… Escuche que tenía un hijo pequeño en aquel tiempo. ''_ Declaro el hombre haciendo que el ex agente se tensara mas no alzo la vista_. '' Parece ser que no tiene familia. Corre el rumor, que aquel joven estuvo en tus zapatos. Así que… No puedo evitar pensar que lo en verdad sucedió fue…''_

''_! No!'' _interrumpió el convicto con brusquedad sin dejar terminar la declaración del viejo. '_' No, Yo lo hice. '' _Concluyo el moreno con la vista al suelo.

El hombre estaba sereno pero por más que lo intensase un brillo apagado se mostraba en sus ojos, no pudiendo ocultar aquella tristeza que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Eren los observaba aun sorprendido ya que no tenía idea de lo que hablaban lo que causaba más curiosidad por el convicto y aquel caso del supuesto asesinato del agente Erd.

''_Rivaille, Yo aún creo en ti_. '' Replico el camarero cerrando sus ojos enmendando tranquilidad.

El mayor no dijo nada en el instante pero tampoco demostraba nada en su rostro, algo que estresaba a Eren pues el ex agente era muy difícil de leer. El menor noto como Rivaille se aproximaba a la puerta de donde habían entrado en un principio a paso acelerado y el agente le siguió cabizbajo. Ambos chicos salieron del bar cerrando la puerta por detrás sin siquiera despedirse de aquel misterioso hombre.

Eren y el convicto seguían parados frente a la puerta del bar aun estando en aquel callejón oscuro. El menor no quitaba la mirada de encima del ex agente quien le daba la espalda, pensaba en el modo en que Rivaille actuó en aquel momento pues mostro aunque fuese leve, un lado vulnerable el cual nunca había visto antes desde que lo conoció en el cuartel.

''_Hey''_ Llamo Rivaille sacando a Eren de sus pensamientos.

''_¿Eh? ''_

''_Ya termine con mis asuntos. Regresemos al asqueroso cuartel de olor a moho. '' _Exclamo Rivaille volteando a ver a Eren quien le miraba desconcertado.

'' _¿Esa fue la razón por la que pediste autonomía? '' _Cuestiono Eren indignado.

'' _¿Huh? ''_ Rivaille alzo una ceja observando al menor confundido.

''_Que acaso una persona normalmente no usaría lo que le queda de vida para gastar dinero o divertirse ?''_ Pregunto Eren alzando su voz captando la atención del moreno quien lo miraba con sorpresa. '_'El dinero fue lo suficiente importante como para filtrar información secreta y matar a un hombre que se cruzó en tu camino. ¿Así que ese fue el último acto de alguien que va a morir?_ '' Eren le miraba con el ceño fruncido, sus impulsos hacían que hablase demasiado aunque no fuera de su interés en lo más mínimo, seguía cuestionando al mayor. _''Tu no me engañas, como el tipo de hombre que cometería un crimen… pero sí creo que ocultas algo. ''_ Refuto el menor haciendo que Rivaille abriera sus ojos como enormes platos.

'' ¡_Basta! Piensa lo que quieras no cambiaras nad…'' _Rivaille paro de hablar en seco sin terminar la frase pues algo había captado su atención. Entre la multitud de personas que se adentraban al callejón reconoció la figura de un hombre de rasgos árabes quien cruzaba por uno de los bares por donde ellos se encontraban_._

''_Riva…'' _Nuevamente Eren fue interrumpido por Rivaille este posando una de sus manos sobre los labios del menor para así callarlo.

''_Shh…Mira. '' _El ex agente apunto hacia el hombre que los distrajo con la mirada.

'' _El hombre que está entrando a ese bar. '' _Replico Rivaille en tono bajo. Eren dio un paso atrás confundido y temeroso. Aquel hombre abrió la puerta de un bar un poco alejado del que Eren y Rivaille se encontraban anteriormente. ''_Él es parte de un grupo de contrabandistas de narcóticos que han estado persiguiendo por años. '' _Declaro el mayor sin quitar la vista del bar de donde entro aquel sujeto.

'' _¡¿Qué?!'_' Eren se había exaltado ante tal información_._

''_Su nombre es Sadah Royza. Es un árabe que había sido arrestado por contrabando. ''_

'' _¿C-como sabes todo esto? '_' Cuestiono Eren un tanto nervioso.

'' _Te lo dije. Eh memorizado toda la base de datos de la computadora. Pero escucha… Debemos confirmar que el aún está en la lista negra, y después harás una llamada para pedir refuerzos. '' _Exclamo el ex agente observando a Eren quien asintió con la cabeza siguiendo la orden de Rivaille.

El menor tomo su móvil e hizo varias llamadas, se encontraba nervioso pues era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación parecida a esta, Rivaille no decía ni una sola palabra parecía más bien pensativo. Después de un rato Eren aparto su móvil de su oído y se acercó al ex agente.

'' _Rivaille, Como lo dijiste, e-está en la lista negra. Mandaran una unidad inmediatamente. ''_ Replico el castaño guardando su móvil en uno de sus bolsillos.

Rivaille no comento nada pues su mirada parecía perdida como si estuviera ideando algo. Después de unos momentos de silencio por fin hablo.

''_Tú serás quien atrapara a este sujeto. '' _Exclamo el mayor haciendo que Eren se sorprendiera.

''_Yo… ¡n-no puedo hacer eso! '' _Negó Eren con la cabeza sudando frio.

''_Si, si puedes… Porque si no, seguirás haciendo lo que esos cabrones te pidan por siempre, ¿Quieres estar en el escritorio toda tu vida?'' _Desafío el mayor a Eren quien le miraba despavorido. '_' Si no tienes las suficientes agallas para pasar al siguiente nivel, entonces tendré que decirte que mejor renuncies al FBI. ''_ Dijo Rivaille mirando a Eren con el ceño fruncido.

El menor le observaba con sorpresa y también sintiéndose dolido ante las palabras de Rivaille, pero por más extraño que pareciera aquellas palabras le brindaban fuerza. Aunque pese a eso aún seguía indeciso, ¿Qué tal si cometía una estupidez? ¿O si el contrabandista huye por culpa de él? Un sin fin de preguntas sin responder cruzaban por su cabeza. Una gota de sudor se asomó en unos de los costados de su rostro por los nervios. Sintió la mirada del mayor aun esperando una respuesta, el menor seguía repitiéndose las palabras del ex convicto una y otra vez.

Finalmente el menor limpio las gotas de aquel liquido salado de uno de sus costados y alzo la vista hacia Rivaille.

''_Lo hare. ''_ Dijo Eren finalmente decidido.

Rivaille dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección por donde había entrado aquel contrabandista sin vacilar, mientras que Eren le seguía por detrás aun temeroso por lo que ocurriría.

Ambos hombres observaron la puerta algo curiosos pues un pequeño letrero se asomaba por aquella puerta brindaba un mensaje en letras bastante grandes. Eren se sonrojo al percatarse de que era un Bar Gay pues el letrero era más que obvio. '_'Gay Only. BAR'' _

''_Un bar gay ¿huh?… Que bien que seamos un par de hombres. ''_ Exclamo Rivaille alzando una ceja mientras observaban la entrada. _''Quédate junto a mí, chicos como tu estando solos pueden atraer problemas. '' _Dicho esto el mayor Tomo a Eren del costado de su brazo aferrándolo hacia su cuerpo haciendo que el castaño se ruborizara por completo.

''_C-cierto'' _Replico Eren nervioso aun con el rubor en las mejillas.

''_Vamos. ''_

.

.

.

La música sonaba y el parloteo de la multitud inundaba el lugar, creando un ambiente algo sofocado pero agradable al mismo tiempo. Había grupos de hombres bastante apuestos en el área de la barra así como una que otra pareja jugando en donde se encontraban las mesas de billar.

Eren observaba nervioso el lugar volteando a todos lados para nada disimulado mientras que Rivaille parecía tranquilo y con la mirada neutra sosteniendo a Eren por la cintura pretendiendo ser otra pareja común y corriente que solo merodeaban por el bar. El mayor noto como Eren no dejaba de examinar el lugar luciendo bastante intranquilo.

''_Hey, deja de escanear el lugar. '' _Exclamo el mayor captando la atención de Eren quien se ruborizo al ser descubierto.

''Mira…'' Apunto Rivaille con la mirada hacia una puerta al fondo de un pasillo de lado izquierdo de la barra del bar.

'' _Hay un cuarto de aquel lado, Quizá ahí es donde hacen su tráfico de drogas. '' _Dijo el ex agente aferrándose más a la cintura de Eren tratando de acercar sus labios al oído del menor. _'' Cuando salga y llegue a la salida, me usaras para cubrirte y le dispararas. Solo… no lo mates. '' _Le susurro en el oído al agente haciendo que este se tensara por completo.

''_E-está bien…'_' Balbució el menor sonrojado.

El corazón de Eren comenzó a latir con fuerza al momento en el que comenzaron a acercarse al otro extremo de la barra estando cerca de la puerta de donde se suponía que quizá saldría el contrabandista dejándolo a la suerte.

El convicto había soltado por fin al castaño y recargo sus codos sobre la barra dándole la espalda a esta mientras que el menor seguía observando aquella puerta realmente nervioso.

''_Dios, ¡que latidos! puedo escucharlo desde aquí. ''_ Bufo el mayor haciendo una mueca en su rostro.

''_!N-no puedo evitarlo! ''_ Replico el menor exaltado respingando al mayor quien pareciera que se divertía por su comportamiento. _''Sigo pensando… ¿Qué tal si fallo?'' _Dijo el castaño inquieto, ya que eso era en lo único en que pensaba en ese momento.

Rivaille se quedó callado por un momento pensando en la situación, de repente de un momento otro alzo su rostro rosando la barbilla del menor con sus labios, Eren se quedó paralizado ante el acto del ex agente mientras sentía como este le tomaba del hombro bajando la cabeza de Eren hacia su altura y así acercando la comisura de su labios hacia los del menor.

Eren abrió los ojos como platos al sentir la boca tibia de Rivaille sobre la suya aún sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo de detenerlo. De un brusco movimiento Rivaille movió el cuerpo del castaño hacia la barra posicionándolo debajo de él, quedando boqui arriba estando su espalda sobre la barra, el menor sintió como Rivaille separo sus labios de él pero estando en la misma posición, el quedando encima del otro.

''_!Riva…!''_ Llamo Eren sonrojado como un jitomate sintiendo el aliento del otro quien lo había interrumpido y aferraba hacia su cuerpo, Eren trataba de zafarse del agarre del convicto al sentir todo su peso sobre él.

''_Shh''_ Rivaille callo a Eren recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del menor para calmarlo_. ''Ahí viene. ''_

Eren volteo su cabeza para el otro lado del pasillo donde se asomaba la puerta del cuarto de la cual había hablado con Rivaille en un principio, entendiendo ahora la razón por la que el moreno se le había insinuado hace un instante.

''_Toma tu arma''_ Susurro el mayor sobre el oído de este tomándolo del cuello con delicadeza.

Eren bajo su mano con torpeza sobre su pantalón para así tomar su pistola y alzarla hacia el contrabandista quien se acercaba a paso lento hacía la salida del bar.

''_Enfócate en el blanco. ''_

El corazón de Eren latía con fuerza en el momento que Rivaille le daba las indicaciones pero no quitaba la vista de encima de su objetivo.

''_Espera a que voltee. ''_

Eren inconscientemente se aferró de la camisa de Rivaille deslizando sus dedos sobre esta y con fuerza presionando su espalda con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra apuntaba hacia el contrabandista. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban con cada paso que daba aquel hombre y por cada palabra que salía en un susurro por los labios del mayor.

''_No pienses…''_ Replico el convicto. '' _No respires…''_

El castaño sentía el aliento del ex agente sobre su cuello causándole escalofríos pero dándole fuerzas en cierto modo, presiono con más fuerza la espalda de Rivaille, frunció el ceño y con una mirada decidida sujeto el gatillo del arma lentamente.

''_Cree en ti mismo. '' _Fue lo último que dijo el ex agente cuando de pronto un estruendo sonó por todo el lugar captando la atención de las personas que estaban en el lugar.

Eren Había disparado a un costado del hombro del contrabandista haciendo que este lanzara un gemido de dolor sosteniendo así su brazo ensangrentado. Rivaille y Eren se reincorporaron y miraron sorprendidos la escena sin decir ni una sola palabra, pronto se escucharon las sirenas de los refuerzos que el menor había llamado previamente.

.

.

.

El buscado contrabandista Sadah Royza fue aprendido momentos después de que el escuadrón de patrullas de NY descendiera. Atrapándolo con cuatro Kilos de narcóticos los cuales estaban situados en la parte trasera del bar. El dueño del bar fue también arrestado por conspiración de drogas.

Y también… fue el primer arresto de Eren Yaeger.

''_Buen trabajo mocoso, lo lograste. ''_ Exclamo Rivaille al menor quienes aún se encontraba afuera del área de bares mientras que el patrullaje hacia las anotaciones del arresto de la noche_. ''Es una lástima que no tuviste todo el crédito. '' _Replico el mayor posando una mano sobre su nuca y lanzando un pesado suspiro.

'' _No importa, tengo todo lo que necesito…''_ Dijo Eren observando al convicto con un leve sonrojo. _'' El sentimiento de haber ascendido al siguiente nivel. '' _El menor Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Rivaille observo de reojo a Eren quien parecía realmente complacido por su trabajo, el mayor no pudo evitar sentir orgullo por el agente novato pues finalmente sentía que había madurado.

El convicto le lanzó una mirada socarrona y le dio unas leves palmadas en la espalda.

'' _Si, Suerte con eso. ''_ Respondió Rivaille dándole la espalda.

Eren le observo curioso mientras el mayor comenzaba a caminar, sintiendo un sentimiento cálido en su interior. El castaño tenía la mirada perdida sobre el ex agente, pensando en que realmente era afortunado por haberlo conocido pues gracias a el había tenido la fuerza suficiente como para darle la motivación de tener un objetivo en la vida.

Aunque muy dentro en su corazón sentía un miedo indescriptible que lo hacía pensar lo contrario, por otro lado creía que hubiera sido mejor no haberlo conocido.

Eren sentía que lo perdería muy pronto…

.

.

_._

_Y hasta aquí termine :') disculpen si sienten que quedo algo corto ToT deberás que trato de hacerlo lo más largo posible para no acabarme el manga tan pronto xDDD no sé si lo dije antes pero el manga original solo tiene ¡2 capítulos! Ugh See' es extremadamente corto TToTT! /3 asi que como verán… trato de exprimirlo lo más posible XDD Por cierto cualquier duda que tengan respecto a la historia háganmelo saber! :))_

_asadsadsadsad_

_Alguien ya leyó el cap 51 de Snk? Me encanto el Eren obediente *-* aunque no esté el Sr. Rivaille aun así sigue limpiando, ah tan lindo el3 Le enseño bien ;3 _

_Muchas Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, los que no tienen cuenta, no sé cómo responderles ;o; Asi que __**Isq**__,__** mine-neko**__,__** Bonnie Cake**__,__** Shito**__,__** Izza-chan**__,__** Guest**__(¿?) MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, Enserio me motivaron muchísimo! _

_Saludos!_

_**Recuerden que por cada review que dejen es una patata más para Sasha, asi que háganla feliz. **__xD3 ewe___


	4. Chapter 4

_Esta historia está totalmente basada en una historia independiente del manga ''Last__Portrait'' de la Autora __Honma Akira__ titulado '' Stairway to Heaven. '' Además los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son obra del Autor Hajime Isayama._

* * *

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno** /** BL **/** Spoilers del Manga Original

.

**Stairway to Heaven**

Capítulo IV

_- __Confesión__ –_

_._

_Eren le observaba desde lejos, una figura borrosa la cual no lograba distinguir, todo a su alrededor era obscuro a excepción de una escalera blanca que llegaba hacia un cierto punto en el espacio, algo similar a un rayo de sol._

_Una tenue luz logro hacer que se apreciara mejor aquella intrigante silueta que el menor con ansias trataba de descifrar, pestaño dos veces pues la vista comenzaba hacerse borrosa y por alguna extraña razón, sintió unas opresión en el pecho como si se retorciera algo por dentro sacudiéndolo des controlablemente dentro de sus entrañas. Por fin el joven logro contemplar aquel rostro iluminado por aquella extraña luz que encandilaba a sus grandes orbes verdes._

'' _¿Rivaille?'' _

_Eren aceleraba el paso tratando de alcanzar a aquella figura que se situaba en la escalera blanca, pero todo parecía inverso por más que aceleraba el paso, aquella figura poco a poco se desvanecía dentro de la misteriosa luz que conllevaba la escalera._

''_Rivaille espera…''_

_El hombre le miraba desde lo lejos reflejando una mirada apagada y llena de amargura, Eren logro percibir que este fijaba su mirada en él causándole escalofríos y aunque sabía muy bien que el mayor lo escuchaba, este hacia caso omiso a sus llamados haciendo que el menor se preocupase y recayera en la angustia mientras trataba de llegar hacia a él._

_Se formó un nudo en la garganta del castaño y aquella presión increíblemente dolorosa se sucumbía dentro de su pecho y volvía a tumbarle como si no pudiese respirar, ver a Rivaille alejarse de él, le robaba el aliento._

_El convicto se dio la media vuelta y comenzaba a subir por la escalera a paso lento sin vacilar, Eren sentía suma desesperación mientras trataba de llegar hasta donde se encontraba el de mirada gélida mientras que sus ojos verdes comenzaban a cristalizarse, este intentaba detener las inmensas ganas de soltar aquellas lagrimas que desesperadamente intentaban salir, siendo ese un fallido intento pues por fin la primera gota de aquel líquido salado salió por uno de sus ojos recorriendo un camino sobre su mejilla._

''_E-espera ¿A dónde vas?'' cuestiono el castaño en un susurro extendiendo una de sus manos en dirección hacia en donde se encontraba Rivaille. ''Ese no es el camino…'' Sollozo el menor._

_Poco a poco la figura de aquel hombre se disipaba en la luz de aquella__ "**Escalera al cielo.**''_

_Rivaille se había ido…_

" _! Hey!''_

Eren se levantó de golpe de su escritorio cuando Rivaille le había llamado la atención. El moreno había posado una de sus manos sobre la espalda del menor en señal de que había intentado despertarlo momentos antes habiendo sido este un acto fallido. Ambos hombres entrelazaron miradas estupefactos, el ex agente reflejaba un rostro de intranquilidad para nada característico de él, mientras que Eren aun le miraba sorprendido y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas ante la cercanía que tenía sobre el convicto.

Su corazón comenzó a latir de repente ante el nerviosismo que Rivaille le causaba.

''_Estabas haciendo ruidos extraños. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla o algo así?'' _Por fin el convicto rompió el hielo aun estando en la misma posición recargando una de sus manos sobre el escritorio de Eren acercando su rostro hacia él, lo que causo que el palpitar del corazón del menor latiera con mayor intensidad.

''_Un sueño…''_ Añadió torpemente en un susurro, sin dejar de mirar al Rivaille.

'' _Has estado algo pálido en estos últimos días. Apuesto que no has comido o dormido lo suficiente. ¿Huh?'' _ Replico el moreno alzando una ceja eh ignorando el comentario del menor.

Extendió una de sus manos sobre la frente de Eren haciendo que este se estremeciera y se sonrojara más de la cuenta. Rivaille froto la frente del novato levemente, deslizando sus dedos sobre el cabello del castaño. '_'Debes esforzarte para estar más sano, por más que tu cuerpo sea naturalmente débil. '' _ Dijo el mayor con seriedad.

Eren le miraba silencioso aun sin decir ni una sola palabra sintiendo la tibia mano del mayor quien le tomaba la temperatura.

'' _Mocoso con suerte, aun no tienes fiebre…''_

Él menor sentía el cálido roce que Rivaille le brindaba aun sin creer que aquella calidez de aquel hombre fuera tan real y que su mera existencia estaba a punto de desvanecerse pronto. Cada día, cada hora, cada momento tan fugaz que alguna vez compartió con el convicto se acercaba hacia su final.

.

.

.

.

''_! Oye Yaeger!'' _

La voz de uno de los agentes del cuartel interrumpió el silencio que había en el cuarto de interrogación donde se encontraban Eren y Rivaille, abriendo la puerta de golpe. El agente Auruo apareció con el ceño fruncido sin percatarse realmente quienes se encontraban en el cuarto.

''_Los documentos que te dije que encriptaras, ¿¡Lo hiciste como se suponía verdad!?''_ Reclamo Auruo sin soltar la manija de la puerta sin darse cuenta que Eren no estaba en ese momento. '_' ¿Huh?, Hey…_'' Auruo noto que Rivaille estaba completamente solo en su respectivo asiento con el computador portátil sobre la mesa. '_' Eh… ¿Y el novato?_ ''

''_Fue por cigarrillos. ''_ Respondió Rivaille en seco y desinteresado sin quitar la vista del monitor que tenía al frente.

''_humm…'' _Auruo rodo los ojos fastidiado y observo de reojo al ex agente aun con el ceño fruncido. _''No sé qué es lo que hiciste para ganártelo, pero no tiene caso utilizar a ese bueno para nada para quitarte tu sentencia. ''_ Bufo el agente mirando con indiferencia al convicto, quien alzo la vista hacia el confundido ante el comentario.

'' _¿De qué hablas? '' _

'' _Que, ¿No fue tu idea? Entonces ¿porque demonios lo está haciendo? ''_

'' _¿Hacer que?'' Cuestiono el ex agente aun confundido._

''_Hizo que re abrieran tu caso, porque él está convencido de que eres inocente. Hizo una petición formal a los que están a cargo. '' _Exclamo Auruo haciendo que Rivaille se sorprendiera por la declaración. _''Claro que, nadie lo está tomando en serio, así que pasa toda la noche haciendo su propia investigación._ '' Rivaille se tensó sin siquiera parpadear por unos minutos escuchando el parloteo del agente.

Auruo se dio la media vuelta y le dio la espalda al convicto no sin antes hacer un último comentario.

''_Aun así, si piensa que alguien escuchara a un mocoso que solo hace lo que otros le piden, está muy equivocado…''_ Concluyo el agente irritado cerrando la puerta de la sala dejando solo a Rivaille.

El ex agente se quedó estoico sobre su asiento aun asimilando aquella declaración que Auruo le había manifestado. Pronto el rostro de Eren emergió en su mente, ahora todo tenía sentido, la razones por las que el menor se quedaba dormido sobre su escritorio y el hecho de que en los últimos días no dejaba su computador para nada en el mundo.

Rivaille no entendía el porqué, le había dicho anteriormente que no se metiera en sus asuntos y que hiciera caso omiso a su condena, pero vaya que el chiquillo era testarudo dejando al mayor desconcertado ante la situación ahora no podía dejar de pensar en el mocoso todo por su estúpida terquedad.

.

.

.

.

Las últimas cuatro noches había sido muy duras para Eren, su visión cada vez se hacía más borrosa por el exceso de trabajo y estar frente al monitor por tanto tiempo. Investigar aquel antiguo caso del moreno era más difícil de lo que creía, pero haría lo posible para poder salvar a Rivaille cueste lo que cueste, él sabía muy en el fondo que era inocente, simplemente no podía cruzar por su mente que el mayor fuese un asesino.

El joven decidió darse un respiro y fui directo a una máquina de refrescos que se encontraba en el cuartel, para pronto sintió un leve mareo haciendo que le flaquearan las piernas y se recargara sobre la máquina, lanzo un pesado suspiro y poso una de sus manos sobre su frente recordando el contacto que había hecho con Rivaille momentos antes, su calidez y sus grandes manos sobre su cabeza hicieron que el menor se estremeciera.

'' ¿_Por qué no te tomas un descanso?''_ La voz del comandante Erwin hizo que Eren regresara a la realidad, el hombre le miraba fijamente posándose frente al menor. _''Y me dices porque estas tan determinado en salvar la vida de ese chico. ''_

''_Comandante…''_ Mascullo perplejo al notar la presencia del rubio, trato de reincorporándose y le miro temeroso.

.

.

.

.

Ambos hombres se encontraban en la oficina del comandante sentados en una pequeña estadía, Eren sabía que tarde o temprano hablarían sobre aquel caso perdido del agente Erd Gin del cual claramente el menor estaba más que interesado llamando la atención de varios agentes y del mismísimo comandante.

Eren creía ciegamente en el convicto aunque él quisiera condenarse en un su propio castigo. Eso era lo que más le intrigaba, el hecho de que el mismo Rivaille quisiera castigarse y a pesar de que tenían los argumentos suficientes para condenarlo a muerte, después de la reunión que tuvo con aquel misterioso bar tender y escuchar esa pequeña discusión, simplemente no podía entrarle en la cabeza que él era culpable, Eren sabía muy bien que Rivaille escondía algo y haría lo que sea para descubrirlo.

''_Erd Gin… era el antiguo compañero de Rivaille y el único hombre en el que él podía confiar. ''_ Musito Erwin captando la atención de Eren_. '' Esa inteligencia que el conllevaba lo arrastro a antagonizar esas posiciones fuera de la autoridad. ''_

Eren le escuchaba atento.

''_Rivaille… tiene un profundo rencor hacía los criminales, esa era una de las razones por la que el FBI lo recluto en un principio. Veras… su padre fue a una difamada juerga de matanza, la madre de Rivaille fue una de sus víctimas, él hombre intentó asesinar a Rivaille el cual era tan solo un niño en aquel entonces. ¿Ya habías descubierto esto en tu investigación?'' _Cuestiono el rubio.

''_No… Esta es la primera vez que escucho sobre eso''_ Replico el novato nervioso maldiciéndose a él mismo por ni siquiera saber aunque sea una pequeña parte del pasado del convicto.

El comandante le miro sereno y lanzo un suspiro.

''_Rivaille tenía siete años. Ya no tenía ningún familiar y nadie más lo aceptaba, no importaba a donde fuera, él fue castigado por los pecados de su padre. Sin tener a donde ir Rivaille llego a las calles buscando un lugar donde no le reconocieran hasta que un hombre lo recogió en los callejones de Brooklyn. ''_

''_Ah…'' _Eren abrió sus orbes verdes de repente, recordando a aquel camarero a quien habían ido a visitar días antes. Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido, aquel hombre había sido quien lo había rescatado de pequeño.

Erwin bajo su cabeza posando su vista al suelo. '

''_Cuando cumplió quince años todos los de aquel vecindario descubrieron quien era él en realidad, así que prefirió desaparecer sin siquiera darle un último adiós a su guardián. Yo supongo que Rivaille en realidad solo quiso proteger a aquel hombre y no causarle problemas con su pasado y parece ser que nunca había regresado a verle hasta esa vez que tú lo acompañaste. ''_

Eren estaba perplejo ante la historia del mayor, sentía un poco de pena por todo lo que había tenido que pasar Rivaille en su infancia y ahora en el presente, sintiendo un leve nudo en la garganta. Observo a Erwin preguntándose si era algún amigo íntimo de Rivaille pues sabía prácticamente todo sobre él.

''_Usted sabe… mucho sobre Rivaille…'' _Murmuro el menor con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Erwin alzo la vista hacia el menor y le brindo una cálida sonrisa.

''_Joven…''_ Bufo el rubio. '_' Soy el comandante de este cuartel de investigaciones. ¿Qué acaso no es mi trabajo saber todo sobre mis agentes? Y esto te incluye a ti. '' _Declaro Erwin reflejando una mirada nostálgica en sus orbes azules.

'' _¿Eh?'' _Eren se había exaltado sintiéndose realmente dichoso de que el comandante le hubiese notado pues creía que él era invisible a comparación de los otros agentes del cuartel quienes siempre se denotaban ante su buen trabajo en las investigaciones del departamento general.

''_Creo que te subestime. Nunca imaginé que serías capaz de tomar una acción tan agresiva aquella noche en los callejones de Brooklyn. Quien te inspiro en ese cambio fue Rivaille ¿Estoy en lo correcto? '' _ Interpelo el rubio.

''Si…'' Respondió Eren avergonzado. Sentía como si Erwin mirara atreves de él leyendo cada uno de sus sentimientos.

Un silencio agradable invadió la estadía. Eren estaba perdido en sus pensamientos tras haber conversado con el comandante quien le miraba con una cálida sonrisa, Erwin era una buena persona…

''_Perdón por preguntar pero, escuche que Erd Gin tenía un hijo… ¿Qué paso con él? '' _Pregunto Eren temeroso.

''_Así es…''_ Exclamo el comandante levantándose del sillón en donde se encontraba sentado, camino hacia su escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones de este, tomando algo que al parecer era una fotografía, el rubio la miro por un momento y después volvió a acercarse al menor extendiendo aquella foto mostrando una imagen de Erd y su hijo pequeño, ambos sonriendo felizmente abrazados el uno al otro.

''_Este es Erd y su hijo. ''_ Exclamo Erwin entregándole la foto a Eren_. "Tengo entendido que su madre murió dando a luz. El niño fue diagnosticado con leucemia cuando tenía cinco años, hace seis meses encontraron a un donador. Ahora el chico está recuperándose en el hospital. '' _Eren observaba aquella fotografía con tristeza imaginando todo lo que tuvo que haber pasado aquel niño, recordándole a Rivaille.

''_Cuando Erd fue disparado por Rivaille, su hijo estaba presente, cuando llegamos lo encontramos llorando sobre el cadáver de Erd. Ese niño había presenciado el asesinato de su padre. ''_

Eren le escuchaba atónito sosteniendo la fotografía y sudando frio. El castaño no quería creerlo, pero habían demasiados fundamentos los cuales apuntaban a Rivaille, el ser el asesinado de Erd, pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de los hechos simplemente una parte de él, muy en el fondo sabía que no era así.

''_Quizá no desees creerlo, pero… El hecho es que Rivaille si apunto su arma contra Erd. '' _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Del otro lado del cuartel se encontraba Rivaille en aquel cuarto de interrogación frente a su computador, a pesar de que había terminado aquel juego hace días, seguía pretendiendo estar al tanto de aquel disquete.

El convicto miraba el monitor con la mirada perdida recargando su mentón sobre una de sus manos. Todos los días después del asesinato del agente Erd Gin, Rivaille recordaba a aquel niño que preguntaba por su padre derramando lágrimas sobre el cadáver de este y él solo le miraba estoico sin poder hacer nada

''_Mi papa no se mueve'' _Repetía el pequeño niño._ '' Ayúdeme, señor…''_

Rivaille cerró sus ojos recordando a aquel infante y su rostro lleno de angustia, quien le recordaba a él mismo el día en el que él había perdió a sus padres. Deslizo su mano sobre su cabeza y comenzó a exasperarse aquellos recuerdos lo dañaban internamente nunca había estado tan feliz de que por fin iba a morir y hacer enterrar aquel caso junto con él en el día de su condena.

Se abrió la puerta del cuarto sacando a Rivaille de sus pensamientos este volteo y miro a Eren quien se asomaba por la puerta cerrando está detrás de él.

'' _¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?''_ Refuto Rivaille en seco.

''_Oh… Me distraje con uno de los agentes, perdón. ''_ Masculló eren mientras acercaba una de sus manos sobre su bolsillo de su esmoquin, trataba de tomar los cigarrillos que le había encargado_. ''Aquí tengo tus cigarri…''_ Eren se descuidó por un momento y al tratar de sacar la cajetilla, la foto que le había dado el comandante Erwin callo por los suelos, Rivaille noto esto e hizo una mueca de enojo en su rostro.

Se levantó abruptamente de su asiento y se acercó al pedazo de papel e intento tomarlo, Eren se percató de sus intenciones y quiso detenerlo.

''_! Espera! Yo lo recojo…'_' Replico Eren pero ya era tarde el mayor la había tomado primero. '_'Ah…'' _Eren comenzó a sentirse nervioso mientras que Rivaille miraba aquella foto sin decir nada y dándole la espalda al menor.

Eren trato de acercarse a él pero pronto sintió como el mayor se abalanzo hacia él y con un brusco movimiento lo tomo del cuello. Eren dio un paso atrás pero paro en seco tras sentir la fría pared, Rivaille lo estaba acorralando.

''_Yo no recuerdo haber pedido de tu ayuda. ''_ Rivaille lo presionaba con fuerza aquel mocoso lo había sacado de sus casillas_. '' Todo lo que tenías que hacer era callarte la boca y jugar al perro guardián. ''_

Eren le observaba atónito ni siquiera intentaba pararlo realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa.

''_Si estás buscando a cualquier idiota que te dé un poco de autosatisfacción ¡Busca en otro lado! '' _Vocifero el mayor realmente irritado.

''_N-no espero… ninguna gratitud. ''_ Se defendió _Eren '' Sé que estoy haciendo esto para satisfacerme a mí mismo. Entiendo que tú no quieres que te demuestren que eres inocente. '' _Un leve sonrojo se asomaron por su mejillas. _''Yo solo… no quiero perderte. _'' Rivaille abrió sus ojos impactado, eso era lo que menos se esperaba.

Eren bajo su cabeza y trago saliva.

''_Me gustas…_'' Musito el menor. '_'Eso es todo. ''_

Rivaille frunció el ceño por clara frustración pero sus ojos mostraban lo contrario tenían un brillo muy singular uno que nunca antes había tenido en mucho tiempo y Eren era la razón de eso.

El mayor soltó a Eren y le dio la espalda, Eren trato de llamarlo pero Rivaille le había interrumpido.

''_Dile al director, que es hora de cambiar de perro guardián. _'' Replico el convicto con voz ronca.

'' _¿C-cambiar?''_ Cuestiono Eren angustiado.

''_Cualquiera menos a ti.'' _Escupió rivaille. ''_ Creí que harías lo que te digiera pero estuve equivocado. ''_

Ambos hombres estuvieron en silencio en el cuarto que cada vez se sentía más sofocante que de costumbre, la tensión los sucumbía y la fuerte declaración de Eren hacia Rivaille le había colmado la paciencia.

El convicto se acercó a Eren y lo tomo del hombro empujándolo hacia la puerta de salida.

''_Vamos, ¡Sal de aquí!'' _Cripeo el moreno mientras lo llevaba hacia la puerta abriendo esta y sacándolo del cuarto completamente.

''_! Rivaille! ''_

El mayor lo ignoro y tomo la perilla de la puerta y antes de cerrarla hablo.

''_Un protegido bobo como tú que nunca ha probado el sabor del infierno en su vida. Yo no quiero que me mires de esa manera, me enferma. '' _Dicho esto azoto la puerta dejando fuera a Eren quien aún no lograba carburar las duras palabras de Rivaille las cuales se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Eren se recargo sobre la pared que estaba detrás de él quedando frente a la puerta del cuarto de interrogación, su cuerpo se tensó y lo sintió extrañamente débil. Se sentía dolido, humillado, y sin ninguna razón para seguir adelante.

Por fin había encontrado a una persona quien le había motivado en cosas que él jamás creyó que lograría alcanzar en su vida, Rivaille le daba fuerza y determinación pero sin darse cuenta aunque los días fueron pocos el convicto logro llenar un hueco en su corazón este siendo causante de las mil y un emociones que lo oprimían. Una lágrima se deslizo por sus orbes verdes, bajo su cabeza y se deshizo en llanto.

Por el otro lado de la puerta el convicto se encontraba recargado en está contemplando el techo pensativo no podía sacarse de su cabeza aquella confesión del castaño que casi lo tumbaba en aquel instante.

.

.

.

**.**

**Me dolio escribir este chapter ;w; malditos Feelings!**

**Ughh, Pobre Eren :'c pobre Rivaille pobres todos, x'DDDD**

**Bueno :') Espero sus comentarios con ansias!:DD y espero que les haiga gustado este chapter, lo escribi en un día xDDDD, perdonen los errores de ortografía e3e pero tenía que subirlo hoy!, por cierto aun es miércoles D: son casi las 9 de la nochexDDD lalala si cumpli!**

**Por cierto les dejo este AMV Riren que hice, esta algo fail pero igual, espero que les guste! :'DD**

watch?v=sy8HPGDhbhM

:)SALUDOS~


	5. Chapter 5

_Esta historia está totalmente basada en una historia independiente del manga ''Last__Portrait'' de la Autora __Honma Akira__ titulado '' Stairway to Heaven. '' Además los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son obra del Autor Hajime Isayama._

* * *

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno** /** BL **/** Spoilers del Manga Original

* * *

**Stairway to Heaven**

Capítulo III

_- ¿Muerte? –_

_._

El teclado del computador era el único sonido que retumbaba en la sala de investigación acompañado con los severos click que el_ mouse _producía.

Rivaille seguía pretendiendo que descifraba el juego de la bomba nuclear más su mente estaba en otro lado recordando cada una de las palabras que Eren le había dicho la noche anterior. Una parte de él sentía frustración por la confesión del chico pues se suponía que no tendría más lazos con el mundo, pero el menor hizo que aquellos lazos que Rivaille creía rotos, volvieran a unirse por_ su culpa._

''_No han pasado ni tres días y ya te pusiste quisquilloso con tu niñero. '' _Refuto Auruo mientras Rivaille disimulaba teclear en el portátil.

"_Entonces Sr. Genio…"_ Añadió alzando su vista hacia Rivaille. _'' ¿Paso algo entre tú y Yaeger?''_ Bufo su ahora _Perro guardián _alzando una ceja.

"…" Hubo silencio por parte del convicto a excepción de sus dedos los cuales se deslizaban desde el teclado hasta el ratón del computador portátil mientras succionaba su cigarrillo.

''_Supongo que si…''_ Replico el agente mientras se cruzaba de brazos añadiendo una fingida sonrisa. '_'Travieso, travieso. Los condenados a muerte no deberían enemistarse con agentes federales. '' _Bufó_._

Rivaille seguía concentrado en su portátil pero el comentario de Auruo no pasó desapercibido, intento ignórale pero era imposible ya que el agente no paraba de parlotear.

''_Aunque debo admitir, entiendo la urgencia de burlarse de él. Su cara de marica es fastidiosa. Alguien tendría que estar lo suficientemente ebrio como para haber dejado a ese idiota entrar al FBI'' _

Rivaille frunció el ceño y apretaría los dientes si no fuera porque tenía el cigarrillo en sus labios.

"_Ahí un rumor por ahí, dicen que se la chupo al Director o algo así." _

Los click del mouse se hacía cada vez más ruidoso y los presionaba con más fuerza.

''_Bueno, aunque hay muchos chicos en el departamento que, ya sabes… les gusta ese tipo de cosas. '' _SonrioAuruo recargando uno de sus brazos en el escritorio encarando a Rivaille.

" _¿Es eso lo que paso? Él te la quería chupar, ¡Huh!, Después de años tras las rejas no creería que fueras quisquilloso en cuan…''_

El sonido del portátil cerrándose abruptamente interrumpió a Auruo.

"_Termine. '' _Refuto el convicto con voz seca.

"_Oh… Está bien…"_ Asintió el agente nervioso ante la presencia intimidante de Rivaille quien succionaba de su cigarrillo con el ceño fruncido.

Cólera era lo que sentía Rivaille en aquel instante, los parloteos de Auruo le habían sacado de sus casillas y aunque le costara aceptarlo le molestaba el hecho de que hablara de Eren de esa manera.

El convicto recargo su brazo sobre la mesa recargando su mentón sobre su mano sacando antes su cigarrillo de sus labios, tomo el disquete con su mano libre y alzo su ceja lanzando una mirada socarrona al agente quien le miraba con sorpresa.

El mayor apretó con fuerza el disquete hasta romperlo por completo dejando caer en pequeños pedazos los restos de este.

''_! Ahh! ¡Era la única copia! ''_ Grito el agente levantándose de su asiento rápidamente.

"_¡Cierra la boca!" _Protesto el moreno alzando la voz, fulminando con la mirada al agente. _"Si quieres saber dónde está la última bomba, deberías hacer primero algo con tu contaminación de oído." _Replico sarcastico.

Auruo le miro incrédulo apartándose del moreno temeroso.

.

.

.

.

Del otro lado del departamento del FBI estaba Eren en su escritorio con su mirada perdida en el monitor del computador. El menor estaba casi de manera mecánica tecleando una lista negra de sospechosos terroristas que una de los agentes le había enmendado momentos antes.

Entre cerro sus ojos afligido tratando de mantener su mente ocupada en algo pero mientras deslizaba sus dedos sobre el teclado no paraba de cruzarse por su mente la respuesta de Rivaille al momento en el que él se confesó, el hecho de que Rivaille sintiera asco por él, le dolía.

No tenía idea de que podría hacer, el agente se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y la manera en la que le miraba, simplemente no podía sacárselo de su mente. Eren sabía que ya no le dejaría estar cerca de él, todo lo que le quedaba era quedarse ahí sentado, esperando el momento en el que Rivaille muriera, era todo y a decir verdad él no quería que terminara de esa forma.

Inconscientemente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las orbes verdes de Eren quien no pudo contenerse, se detuvo por un momento y dejo de utilizar el computador. Se quedó estoico en su asiento sintiendo una opresión en su pecho que por más que él quisiera que se detuviera, está cada vez lo presionaba más causándole un nudo en la garganta.

El novato intento moverse y recargarse en el escritorio posando uno de sus codos sobre este pero al momento de recargarse movió accidentalmente una pila de archivos que estaban situadas en la esquina del escritorio haciendo que estos cayeran y se dispersaran por los suelos.

''_Ah…'' _

"_! Hey! ¿Qué haces? No te les quedes mirando."_

Uno de los agentes capto la atención del joven, este le miro sin percatarse que aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos verdes. Aquel agente le observo y una gota de sudor recorrió a un costado de su mejilla.

''R-rejúntalas…'' Balbuceo el hombre pensando que quizá había sido muy duro con el menor pues parecía que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento.

Eren rejunto la pila de archivos con calma, tomando uno por uno, de repente fijo su mirada en una hoja en particular donde estaba la foto de _Sadah Royza a_quel contrabandista que había capturado días antes él y Rivaille. Eren se preguntaba que hacia ese hombre en la lista de terroristas sospechosos, pues hasta donde él sabía aquel árabe solo contrabandeaba narcóticos y no tenía nada que ver con terrorismo.

Eren se reincorporo y salió de su escritorio para buscar a la agente quien le había dado la pila de archivos y quien le había encargado la lista de sospechosos terroristas.

''_Disculpe, Agente Ral'' _Mascullo _'' ¿Esta pertenece a nuestro departamento?'' _Cuestiono el joven mostrándole la hoja donde estaba la foto de Sadah Royza.

''_Oh esa…'' _La mujer de cabello marrón tenue y de baja estatura contemplo por unos momentos la hoja y observo a Eren aladeando su cabeza_. " Nuestras investigaciones demostraron que no solo contrabandeaban drogas si no que también estaba relacionado con actividades terroristas. A pesar de estar en la lista negra se las había arreglado para entrar al país días atrás. Después de consultar sus cheques enviados y su visa, nuestro departamento lo interrogara…'' _La chica poso una de sus manos sobre su cintura frunciendo el ceño, Eren no dejaba de observar el archivo de Sadah perdido en sus pensamientos creando sus propias conclusiones. ''_ En fin. ¿Si escuchaste? acerca del hombre que te habían asignado…'' _

'' _¿Eh? '' _Eren alzo la vista rápidamente y se sonrojo sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza.

''_Ese hombre destruyo el disquete enviado por el terrorista. Gracias al cielo vimos todo antes que él, pero era una pista vital. Ahora el director esta despavorido. ''_ Bufo la castaña. _''Ya sabes como a Auruo le gusta hablar… Aparentemente Auruo dijo algo para molestarlo y aquel de seguro supo que iría al infierno de cualquier forma. ''_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Eren corría por los pasillos del cuartel en busca de Rivaille, sentía la necesidad de verlo

Saber sobre el incidente y la razón por la que había perdido el control por culpa de Auruo, para lo poco que lo conocía, él sabía que ex agente no se saldría de sus casillas por un simple insulto.

Doblo a la esquina del pasillo jadeante, observo a Rivaille de lejos mientras salía por una de las puertas de los cuartos de interrogación con la cabeza baja, Eren paro en seco y solo se dignó a verle. Noto como rivaille también había parado de caminar y como este fijaba su vista en él causándole una sacudida dentro de sus entrañas.

Ambos hombres estaban parados en el pasillo sin moverse, solo contemplándose sin decir nada, estuvieron por unos segundos invadidos por el silencio.

Finalmente el mayor comenzó a caminar en dirección a Eren, este junto sus cejas en señal de angustia y preocupación, Rivaille ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él pero le paso de lado, y siguió su camino ignorándolo por completo. Eren se quedó paralizado por un instante hasta que por fin volvió a la realidad y se dio la vuelta para así dirigirse al moreno.

''_! Rivaille!''_ Grito el joven, pero este fue ignorado nuevamente.

'' _¡Oye Yaeger! ¡Para a ese cabrón!'' _ Los alaridos de Auruo se escuchaban del otro lado del pasillo del cuartel captando la atención del menor. '' _¡Detenlo Me insulto en la cara!'' _Añadió frustrado.

Rivaille seguía caminando hasta que se cruzó por las escaleras para llegar al primer piso pero antes de comenzar a bajar de un momento a otro Auruo había pasado de lado a Eren y alcanzo a Rivaille y sin previo aviso lo tomo del brazo.

"_! Espera un minuto! ¡Tú no harás nada hasta que yo lo diga!"_ Auruo lo engullo con brusquedad realmente irritado.

Rivaille volteo a verle con una mirada gélida, frunció el ceño y se soltó del agarre de Auruo haciendo que este se desequilibrara y diera un paso hacia atrás, posando sus manos hacia el frente en modo de defensa.

"_Hijo de… ¿! C-cómo te atreves a faltarme al respeto!? ¡Los convictos no tienen ningún derecho a desobedecer a un agente!" _Vociferó torpemente.

Eren, quien los miraba desde lejos, comenzó a acelerar el paso para acercarse a ellos y detener la discusión, para pronto Auruo jalo de la camisa al ex agente y lo encaraba realmente enfadado estando a centímetros de distancia de la escalera.

Rivaille trataba de zafarse pero mientras más se movía más se acercaba a la escalera que estaba detrás de él, Auruo sin en cambio, cegado por la ira, no se percataba de esto. Eren llego hasta Auruo y lo tomo por la espalda tratando de soltar el agarre que tenía sobre Rivaille.

"_¡Basta Auruo!" _Demando el novato sujetando a Auruo de su ropa.

" _¡Aléjate! ¡Estas con él!" _ Replico el agente apretando con más fuerza a Rivaille del cuello de la camisa.

'' _Deten…'' _

De un movimiento a otro Auruo empujo a Eren cuando el menor intento tomarlo del brazo haciendo que este se descuidara y resbalara por la escalera desbalanceándose por completo.

"_¡Eren!"_ Rivaille le llamo al darse cuenta que el castaño se desequilibraba y trato de alcanzarlo pero ya era tarde. El menor se congelo en ese instante sin poder sujetarse de nada e impacto contra los escalones hasta caer al otro lado del piso quedando inconsciente.

Rivaille le miro atónito y Auruo dio un paso atrás temeroso soltando a Rivaille del cuello de su camisa.

"_Otro amigo Lance Rivaille, te estará esperando en la escalera al cielo."_

Aquellas palabras zumbaban en la mente del mayor aturdiéndolo, recordando el mensaje de aquel disquete, aquella amenaza que Rivaille había prescindido por completo, dejándolas atrás, para que al final se diera cuenta que aquella advertencia no era unas simples palabras para asustarle, realmente estaba pasando, el mayor estaba perdiendo a alguien.

"_Y-yo… ¡No fue mi intención!"_ Balbuceo Auruo juntando sus cejas. _"¡El no miro por donde caminaba!"_ Se excusó el agente.

Rivaille seguía en estado de shock.

Auruo dio otro paso hacia atrás pero Rivaille lo acorralo sin previo aviso y lo tomo del cuello de su ropa, el convicto frunció el ceño y lo fulmino con la mirada.

"_¡Ya verás si le pasa algo!" Auruo_ le miraba despavorido. _"¡No podrán poner esa aguja en mi brazo lo suficientemente rápido como para detenerme y mandarte al infierno a ti primero! "_

.

.

.

.

Rivaille observaba el Eren dormido plácidamente en la camilla de uno de los cuartos del departamento general, se culpaba por lo que le había pasado al menor, ya tenía suficiente con la muerte de Erd, por eso mismo esperaba la condena, pero… ¿Qué más querían de él? Ya estaba a pocos días de morir ¿Tenían que torturarlo primero? Que acaso nada de lo que le había pasado en estos últimos años ¿Fue suficiente? Y ahora Eren había pagado las consecuencias.

"_Por favor"_ Murmuro el convicto en un tono casi inaudible reprimiéndose el mismo. Recordando la cara torpe de Eren cuando se le había confesado, en realidad jamás sintió asco por el menor, simplemente le había caído de sorpresa aquel ajetreo de Erd y para proseguir una confesión inesperada, pero el mayor no podía darse el lujo. ¡Tenía los días contados por todos los cielos! Lo que menos quería era un lazo, alguien por quien preocuparse, alguien que le diera una razón para vivir…

'' _¿Viniste a verlo Rivaille?" _La puerta del cuarto se había abierto y Rivaille ni siquiera se había percatado, Erwin estaba en medio de la puerta observando al convicto detenidamente y si no fuera porque el comandante había hablado primero, no se hubiera dado cuenta de que había entrado. _"No tienes que preocuparte. Solo está dormido… Tiene unos cuantos raspones y moretones pero tuvo suerte. '' _

Rivaille le miro con sorpresa.

"_Solo vine para saber qué demonios hacia aquí… " _Mintió.

El convicto se separó de la camilla mientras que Erwin se acercaba a él pero este le paso de lado.

"_Rivaille…" _Mascullo el rubio._ "¿Porque lo descartaste de custodiarte?" _

El ex agente paro en seco.

"_Es obvio para mí, que lo dejaste ir para protegerlo del dolor. Yo veo todo…"_ Añadió.

Rivaille le daba la espalda, para pronto Erwin volteo posando una mirada fría sobre el convicto, Rivaille casi podía sentirla sin si quiera verle.

"_No tienes que mentirte a ti mismo. No es muy tarde para pedir un Amparo…"_

"_¡No me importa!"_ Replico torpemente y maldiciéndose por ello_. "Prefiero morir que seguir viviendo sabiendo sobre aquel crimen que cometí."_

Erwin le miro sereno abriendo su boca pero nada salía de ella. Rivaille comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y la cerro detrás de si dejando a Erwin conmocionado.

.

.

.

.

El sonido del reloj hizo que el menor abriera sus ojos lentamente aturdido por la resonancia del este, que era el único sonido en aquel cuarto frio en donde Eren se encontraba.

Contemplo el techo por unos segundos y recordando lo sucedido con Rivaille y Auruo hizo que se levantara de golpe, sentándose sobre la camilla, inspecciono el lugar confundido creyendo que quizá era un hospital en donde se encontraba pero de ser así habrían aparatos médicos, cosa que no había, lo único que sobresalía era la cama y un taburete a lado de esta, donde se encontraba el pequeño reloj electrónico. No había ventanas o algo parecido, las paredes eran blancas y solo se asomaba una puerta con cerradura.

Eren comprendió que quizá estaba en uno de los cuartos de descanso del cuartel. Descubrió que tenía puesta las ropas de antes solo que no tenía puesto su saco ni su gafete, tenía puesta una camisa de vestir blanca y pantalones azabache.

Observo la hora curioso y eran las 10 de la noche, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

.

.

.

.

Rivaille estaba sentado en el suelo recargado su espalda sobre una de las paredes en uno de los pasillos del cuartel. Con la mirada perdida, su mente comenzaba a divagar pensamientos sobre todo lo que estaba a punto de suceder ya le quedaba un día de vida, pero simplemente no estaba tranquilo como antes. Ya no se sentía tan en ''paz'' para recibir su condena y no sabía el porqué.

Escucho la puerta crujir y se encontró con Eren quien había salido de su cuarto donde estaba descansando, le miro sorprendido mientras este se recargaba en la puerta posándose frente a él cabizbajo.

"_Que…"_ Se aclaró la garganta "_¿Qué haces fuera de cama mocoso? Deberías estar descansando." _Rivaille se mostró indiferente desviando la mirada.

"_No…"_ Respondió Eren sin mirarle_. "Me quedare aquí."_

Rivaille le miro perplejo con sus labios semi abiertos pero sin decir nada.

"_Solo…quiero estar contigo."_ Confesó _"No tenemos que hablar y no me acercare más que esto." _Las mejillas del castaño comenzaron a sonrojarse y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, poso su mirada en Rivaille para así mirarle directamente a los ojos grises del mayor_. _

"_Todo lo que quiero de ti es…Permiso para poder terminar mi trabajo hasta el final."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Ah, este chapter me quedo extremadamente corto ;A; disculpen pero ya no me quedo más que exprimir jaja, en dos chapters más termina esta historia :( quizá tres, no estoy segura, pero de que ya casi termina, si estoy segurísima ;A;**

**Disculpen la tardanza les eh fallado xD se supone que actualizo los miércoles, pero no tuve tiempo Dx pero bueno, ¡LEMON EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS! OO: asdadadsasdadssdadadasd**

**Saludotes a todas las que lesheron ;DDDD les agradesco muchisisisimo sus comentarios, leo cada uno de ellos! **

**Pronto las dudas sobre el asesinato de Erd Gin quedaran concluidas. **

**Para los que preguntaron: **

**En el capítulo 4. La enfermedad del hijo de Erd y su donante fue punto y aparte, Rivaille no tuvo que ver ahí :))! **

**Y sobre lo del pasado de "Rivaille"… Lo único que mencionan en el manga original es que el padre era un matón, mato a su madre y casi mata al mismo Rivaille(No quedo muy claro el porque, mi teoria es que simplemente se volvio loco XD). Cuando quedo solo y lo rescato su guardián (el camarero del bar en el capítulo 3) lo cuido por un rato pero Rivaille después se alejó de él porque muchos le guardaban rencor al azabache por los pecados de su padre, ya que este asesino a muchas personas y no queria meter en problemas al guardian o al menos es lo que yo comprendí al leer el manga, igual no duden en pasar a leerlo quizá no me explique bien aquí en el fic ;A; se los recomiendo! **

**Si tienen dudas respecto al manga o fic no duden en preguntar!**

**Nos leemos el prox Miercoles :DD **


	6. Chapter 6

_Esta historia está totalmente basada en una historia independiente del manga ''Last__Portrait'' de la Autora __Honma Akira__ titulado '' Stairway to Heaven. '' Además los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son obra del Autor Hajime Isayama._

* * *

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno** /** BL **/** LEMON

.

**Stairway to Heaven**

Capítulo VI

_- Último adiós. –_

* * *

"_Solo quiero terminar mi trabajo…" _mascullo el agente, haciendo que el convicto se estremeciera al escuchar aquellas palabras.

.

.

.

.

Rivaille bajo su cabeza tapando sus ojos grises con su flequillo haciendo que se ensombreciera su mirada, Eren no sabía con exactitud como reaccionaria el mayor pues al esconder sus ojos y gran parte de su fino rostro, le era difícil leer su expresión, cosa que frustraba al castaño.

Ambos hombres estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos los cuales parecieron horas, no había ninguna tensión entre ambos pero la espera les mataba, Eren tenía un sonrojo demasiado evidente en su rostro por lo que desvió su mirada volteando hacia algún punto del pasillo. Su corazón comenzó a latir intensamente haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan por un instante, por más que intentaba reponerse y de sacar fuerzas para incorporarse parecía que estas no estaban a su favor.

Eren escucho un susurro salir de los labios del convicto casi inaudible, realmente no logro escuchar lo que decía, poso su mirada hacia el moreno temeroso y noto como este comenzaba a levantarse del suelo y se encaminaba lentamente hacía él. Eren hubiera dado un paso más hacia atrás, si no fuera porque la puerta estaba detrás suyo.

Temía a que el convicto se hubiera molestado ante su declaración y quisiera golpearle, no le sorprendería pues el menor creía que Rivaille sentía asco de él, cada vez que pensaba en eso, le dolía en el alma pero que podía hacer, no lo culpaba, ambos eran hombres, por lo que los prejuicios eran bastante usuales.

El mayor extendió su mano en dirección a Eren, este cerro sus ojos con fuerza y se encogió de hombros esperando las intenciones del moreno. Rivaille paro por un momento rosando la comisura de los labios del menor con las yemas de sus dedos, dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose unos centímetros de Eren, apretó su mano en forma de puño y agacho su cabeza observando el suelo.

Eren abrió sus ojos lentamente observando la mano empuñada del convicto, se estremeció y entreabrió sus labios nervioso.

"_¿R-rivaille…?"_ Musitó entrecortado.

Este bajo su mano al escuchar la voz del menor y volteo hacia el rostro de Eren mirándolo fijamente a los ojos verdes del otro. Se acercó al menor teniéndolo a pocos centímetros de distancia y lo tomo cuidadosamente del cuello de la camisa acercándolo más hacia su rostro posándolo su cabeza más abajo, llegando hasta la de Rivaille y así quedando ambos de la misma altura.

Eren estaba paralizado, sin moverse ni una sola pulgada, sintiendo la respiración de Rivaille sobre sus labios, Eren se acercó inconscientemente, para sentir sus suaves labios tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez en aquel bar donde había hecho su primer arresto, pero Rivaille no se lo permitió alejando su rostro lo suficiente como para no dejarse besar. Aladeo su cabeza ahora acercándose al cuello de Eren rosándolo ahora con la comisura de sus labios, un roso tenue que causo un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo al novato.

Rivaille bajo sus brazos hasta la cintura del menor acorralándolo sobre la puerta que estaba detrás de él y lo presiono contra su cuerpo sintiendo los latidos incontrolables que pareciera que saldrían de su pecho en cualquier momento. Eren comenzó a desesperarse y las ansias lo estaban matando, sintió el calor del convicto pero no podía ni siquiera moverse y al intentar hacerlo este no se lo permitía.

Finalmente Rivaille le beso en el cuello, un beso suave que hizo temblar al menor. Eren abrió sus ojos y apretó la mandíbula al sentir la lengua del convicto recorrer un camino en su cuello, le besaba y lo volvía a lamer sin vacilar, el menor lanzo un gemido casi inaudible pero que no pasó desapercibido para el mayor, quien seguía besando su cuello con mas ferocidad, ahora dejando marcas rojas que dejarían marcado su territorio.

La respiración de Eren se entrecortaba poco a poco y la forma en la que Rivaille le besaba comenzaba a excitarle, pero quería sentirlo en sus labios, estaba realmente desesperado por probarlos.

"_R-rivaille…"_ Gimoteo el menor aferrándose a su espalda mientras este seguía lamiendo y succionando la piel de su cuello_. "A-aquí…no." _Añadió nervioso.

Un ceño fruncido y un gruñido por parte del convicto fue lo único que recibió Eren como respuesta. El novato lo separo de su cuerpo con delicadeza y ambos se contemplaron por un instante.

''_Alguien nos puede v-ver…"_ Replico torpemente desviando la mirada y con un sonrojo que a Rivaille le pareció bastante adorable.

Rivaille suspiro y bufó. Tomo a Eren del brazo, alejándolo de la puerta que estaba tras de él y la abrió con rapidez, le lanzo una mirada socarrona a Eren quien le observaba curioso. El convicto movió la cabeza a ladeándola en dirección al cuarto donde se encontraba el agente descansando previamente y apunto hacia adentro con su mirada.

Eren pestaño dos veces dudoso, realmente se sentía nervioso y sabía muy bien lo que pasaría a continuación.

Finalmente entro al cuarto y Rivaille le siguió por detrás cerrando la puerta y asegurándola para que nadie les interrumpiera.

.

.

.

.

¿Cómo era que terminaron ambos en la misma habitación? el uno y el otro brindándose carisias y palabras entrecortadas, un día era el límite de tiempo que le quedaba al convicto y harían que esta noche fuera inolvidable.

Rivaille realmente había caído por el menor, cuando al principio ni siquiera le tomaba en serio como persona, los días fueron cortos pero cada momento que pasaba con el castaño le daba una razón para seguir viviendo a pesar de el mismo Rivaille fuese inconsciente a aquello.

Ya no importaba su pasado, Eren lo había sacado de aquella obscuridad donde el convicto creía que ni siquiera el mas mínimo rayo de luz le iluminaria, quizá porque ambos eran totalmente diferentes, tal como el agua y el aceite.

Eren era la luz de su obscuridad.

"_Quiero estar ahí para ti, pero no tengo futuro." _Replico el convicto mientras ambos se encontraban abrazados frente a la camilla de aquel cuarto.

Eren se sentía dolido porque por más que le pesaba, sabía que era verdad.

"_Este es el último día, Ni siquiera debería estar aquí contigo." _Bufo el mayor mientras presionaba con más fuerza la cintura de Eren atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo_._

En ese caso, no querría un mañana. Pensó Eren.

Rivaille se separó unos centímetros del agente y lo encaro, el menor estaba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos cristalizados, sabía muy bien que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto, el convicto tomo al menor de las mejillas y lo acerco hacia su rostro, entre abrió los labios y le beso.

Finalmente le había besado.

Eren cerro sus ojos con fuerza y tenues lagrimas salieron de sus orbes verdes al presionarse, Rivaille abrió sus labios y pedía permiso para poder introducir su lengua dentro de la boca del menor, este no dudo ni un segundo y le permitió entrar, comenzó como un beso suave pero con cada minutos que pasaba el beso se hacía cada vez más feroz.

Rivaille le tomo del cuello para bajarlo un poco más a su altura para que fuese un poco más fácil besarle con más intensidad, se separaron milímetros de distancia para poder dar un respiro y para pronto el mayor mordió el labio inferior de Eren, lo que le causo un escalofrió de pies a cabeza. Su vista se sentía nublada y su cuerpo temblada ante el nerviosismo y la excitación que sentía al tener de cerca al convicto. Tal y como si estuvieran en el mismo paraíso.

El convicto bajo poco a poco la camisa de Eren no sin antes desabotonarla con toda la paciencia del mundo, la dejo caer hacia el hombro de este y comenzó a besar aquella parte expuesta y lamiéndola sin piedad.

'' _Ahh…ngh…''_ El menor lanzaba quejidos placenteros mientras que su amante le daba leves mordiscos en su cuello.

Danzaron hasta la cama y Eren se tumbó en esta, arrastrándose como podía hacia el borde, mientras observaba como Rivaille desabrochaba su cinturón pero aun sin quitarse su pantalón haciendo que la espera le torturarse de sobre manera.

Rivaille avanzó y se posiciono sobre él, abriendo antes las piernas del menor y darle un poco más de comodidad al recostarse para así unir sus labios nuevamente, jugaba con la lengua del menor y cada vez que separaban sus labios mordisqueaba el labio inferior del menor haciendo que eso se convirtiera ya en una adicción. Eren simplemente se estremeciera con cada rose que hacía con la comisura de sus labios con los del ex agente creando un juego entre ellos.

El convicto bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna de Eren y comenzó acariciar su parte intima dándole masajes tortuosos que hacían que el agente arqueara su espalda y lanzara un gemido como respuesta. Al sentir como el miembro de Eren cada vez se hacía más rígido, sus manos pararon de inmediato y se dirigieron nuevamente hacia las camisa del novato para así terminar de desabotonarla por completo, poder apreciar más el pecho del castaño y besar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Eren gemía descontrolado, sintiendo cada rose que la boca que Rivaille le brindaba, este disfrutaba lamer sus pezones y jugar con ellos como si de un juguete se tratara, claro que al menor no le importaba en lo absoluto. pero un bulto en sus pantalones comenzaban a molestarte y no podía si quiera desahogarse pues el convicto se lo impedía.

"_Yo me hare cargo de eso…"_ Susurro en el oído del menor y así morder levemente el lóbulo de este.

Dicho y hecho, Rivaille comenzó a bajar hacia la entrepierna del menor y a desabrochar los pantalones de este delicadamente y con tal lentitud que volvía loco a Eren, lo despojo de sus ropas y su miembro salió a flote, esto ruborizo al agente más de la cuenta, trato de cubrirse con una de sus manos por la vergüenza pero el convicto obviamente no se lo permitió.

"_Te dije que yo me encargo." _ Demando el ex agente alzando una ceja, las reacciones del menor le causaban gracia.

"…" Eren le observaba curioso tratando de contener sus nervios y las tambaleadas que su cuerpo le generaba.

El menor curvo su espalda al sentir los labios del menor sobre la glande de su miembro, jugando con la punta de esta y lamiéndola descaradamente.

¿Acaso eran posibles todas aquellas sensaciones que el convicto le hacía sentir sin ningún esfuerzo? A pesar de que no era la primera vez que tenía sexo con alguien, el menor sentía como si todo fuera nuevo para él, las carisias, los besos y las frases entrecortadas que salían de sus labios. Todo era tan irreal.

"_Ngh…Ahh…"_

Los gemidos descontrolados de Eren era lo único que sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación mientras que Rivaille le masturbaba con su boca.

Sentía como el convicto posaba sus manos un poco más arriba de sus testículos y como su boca llenaba casi más de la mitad de su miembro que estaba completamente endurecido por la excitación que el mayor le hacía sentir, el menor notaba como la cabeza del convicto subía y bajaba sobre su parte intima haciendo que sujetara con fuerza las sabanas de la camilla por aquella placentera fricción que le convidaba.

"_Y-ya no p…puedo…más." _ErenBalbuceo torpemente, alzando su cabeza hacia atrás dejándose llevar por la estimulación.

Rivaille le observo con una mirada neutra, característica de él y comenzó a masturbarlo con más rapidez haciendo que los gemidos de Eren se hicieran casi un eco en la habitación, el miembro casi le llegaba a la garganta pero eso no le importaba al ver al menor tan sonrojado, tan sumiso, tan… vulnerable.

" _Ahh.. Riva…Rivaille… Ngh…" _

Escucharlo le excitaba, aquellos sonoros gimoteos del menor eran como música para sus oídos y lo que hacía que su trabajo de masturbarlo fuese pan comido, _casi_ literalmente hablando.

"_¡Ahhhh…!" _

Finalmente había llegado al orgasmo.

"_Tienes resistencia…"_ Bufo el mayor limpiando el semen que sobresalía por la comisura de sus labios el cual había caído en su boca cuando Eren había eyaculado dentro de esta. El pecho del menor subía y bajaba tras el cansancio y jadeaba mientras trataba de cubrirse su rostro con el dorso de una de sus manos por la vergüenza.

Rivaille se posiciono encima de Eren hasta llegar nuevamente a los labios del novato, quitando con delicadeza la mano que le cubría el rostro y le beso tiernamente mientras que lo acariciaba con la yema de uno de sus pulgares en el costado de la mejilla del rostro del menor.

Enseguida separo su boca de la de Eren y lanzo un suspiro agitado, Rivaille se puso de rodillas sobre la cama aun estando sobre el novato y aladeo la cabeza observando fijamente al menor, quien cubría nuevamente su rostro ocultando su sonrojo y desviando la mirada, Rivaille pensaba que era hermoso cual panorama le brindaba.

Mordió su labio inferior y observo al menor con lujuria, bajo su mano hasta sus pantalones azabache y se despojó del cinturón que ya había desabrochado previamente, lanzándolo a un lado de la cama, desabotono la prenda y la bajo hasta sus rodillas junto con la ropa interior, dejando a su miembro salir a la interfiere, mostrándolo tan rígido como una roca.

El convicto se flexiono hasta llegar a la altura de Eren y lo contemplo por unos instantes perdiéndose en los ojos verdes del menor, quería sentirlo, quería entrar dentro de él y ser uno mismo, no podía aguantar más, todo era demasiado bueno, toda esta situación en la que se encontraba era como estar en el la cima de todo, en algún punto en el espacio donde nadie los podría alcanzar.

_Solo tú y yo._

"_Puedes comenzar a hacerlo…"_ Murmuro el menor mientras que abría un poco sus piernas tímidamente.

"_No te e lubricado."_ Respondió Rivaille sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

"_No…n-no es necesario…" _

Rivaille alzo una ceja y complacido ante la respuesta se acercó al rostro del agente para besarle de nuevo, pero esta vez en la frente.

Levanto ambas piernas de Eren y las posiciono por encima de donde flexiona sus brazos, inclinándose un poco hacia abajo y comenzando a rosar con su erección la entrada del menor creando movimientos ridículamente lentos pero placenteros para este. El ex agente fijo su vista en el menor quien a duras penas podía contener la pesada mirada del convicto, pues se sentía aun perdido tras la culminación. Noto como Rivaille curvo sus labios creando algo parecido a una media sonrisa y sin previo aviso, penetro al novato haciendo que este soltara un gemido que hizo eco en la habitación, el cuerpo de Eren se tambaleo y gotas de sudor sobresalían por todo su cuerpo por el calor que ambos cuerpos creaban al estar juntos.

" _Ngh…ahh…" _

Rivaille comenzó con un vaivén lento introduciendo poco a poco toda la longitud de su intimidad hasta donde chocaban sus testículos, haciendo que eren curvara su espalda tras sentir un leve dolor en la columna y pese a esto sujeto a Rivaille de los hombros con fuerza, una vez estando completamente dentro del agente, comenzó a moverse al instante, haciéndolo primero de manera lenta para que así el castaño se acostumbrara a su intromisión.

Comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza tras unas cuantas lentas embestidas.

Se sentía tan estrecho lo que causaba un placer desbocado a Rivaille quien arremetía con fuerza a la entrada del menor, dándole en el punto exacto haciendo que eren jadeara y suspirara con deleite. El convicto volvía a besarlo abriendo su boca en grande para introducir su lengua y chocar con la de Eren quien lo correspondía enseguida, ambos separaban sus labios pero unían sus lenguas extasiados enroscándolas de una manera tan exquisita que ambos disfrutaban.

Rivaille soltó una de las piernas de Eren para que con su mano libre comenzara a masturbar de nueva cuenta el miembro del novato para que él también se deleitara tras el tacto, como podía jugaba con su glande y embestía al castaño al mismo tiempo.

Eren estaba feliz de tenerlo dentro, quería seguir sintiéndolo, cada rose de su piel ardía ante el tacto, quería vivir toda una vida con el mayor, quererlo aún más, quería hacer el amor con él cual sea el número de veces_, no lo quería perder nunca._

"_Rivaille… ahh… Riva…"_

El mayor gruñía mientras lo embestía, cada estocada cada vez era más fuerte que la anterior cosa que lo extasiaba de sobremanera, estando a punto de llegar al clímax. Su miembro estaba tan hinchado y tan lleno que sentía que en algún momento estallaría.

Eren ya había llegado a su segundo orgasmo tras haber sido masturbado por Rivaille, el menor ya no le quedaban más fuerzas y solo sentía como el convictor lo penetraba haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan dejándole todo el peso de sus piernas a él.

Rivaille volvió a tomar la pierna de Eren que había soltado anteriormente acomodándola nuevamente sobre su brazo para que finalmente introdujera todo su miembro dentro del menor presionándolo con fuerza para eyacularlo y así llegar momentáneamente al clímax.

"_Eren…" _Musito el convicto jadeante mientras se recostaba sobre él, recargándose en el pecho del menor quien lo abrazo tiernamente.

El castaño sentía aquel líquido caliente recorrer un camino dentro de su entrada hacia afuera, cuando el mayor trato de desembocar su miembro cautelosamente.

El agente entrelazo el sus dedos sobre los cabellos oscuros de Rivaille quien poco a poco se quedaba dormido sobre el pecho de Eren acurrucándose como un niño pequeño, en ese momento el novato tenia suerte de que Rivaille fuese de pequeña estatura pues se le hacía más fácil entrelazarlo con sus brazos presionándolo para sí.

_No quería soltarlo nunca._

.

.

.

.

"_Lance Rivaille. Te escoltare a la prisión donde se cederá tu sentencia que se ha promulgado el día de hoy."_

La voz de uno de los agentes se escuchó por el pasillo, Rivaille estaba esposado y al menos cuatro a gentes lo custodiaban por los pasillos y dentro de ellos estaba Eren quien estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia con la cabeza baja.

"_¿Ya hiciste tus ultimas preparaciones?" _Cuestiono uno de los agentes al mayor.

Rivaille observo a Eren disimuladamente por unos segundos.

"_Así es…" _Respondió ahora mirando al suelo._ "Guía el camino."_

CONTINUARA…

.

.

.

.

**Muy bien, antes que nada, este es mi primer lemon D': y toda esta escena junto con unos que otros diálogos las invente, nada de esto sale en el manga, desafortunadamente. La escena original es sumamente corta y nada explicita a diferencia de esta. Espero no haberlo arruinado tanto D: pero trate de que fuera coherente y así quedo… ewe**

**Siempre digo que actualizare los miércoles y cuando me doy cuenta ya son las 12 de la noche y ya van dos veces xD así que ya no diré que día actualizare porque digo miércoles y termino haciéndolo en jueves. haha **

**Ahhh realmente me inspire con la canción de **_**" Do I wanna know de Artic Monkeys" **_**es tan riren(¿ 8DDDD y gracias a ella escribi lo que acaban de leer. JOJOJO Bueno bueno…eh… por favor… ¡Dejen sus comentarios! ¡Son mi motivación! Como no tienen idea. *-* Si tienen dudas, háganmelas saber, con gusto las responderé. :)**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
